Mío de nuevo
by LauCullen18
Summary: No sabía porque estaba perdonando su traición, tal vez porque el amor seguía aquí, y estaba feliz por decir que él era mío de nuevo, aunque sea solo por esta noche
1. Chapter 1

Le daba gracias a la vida por darme esta nueva oportunidad con la persona que amo, pero ¿estaba tan mal esto que hacíamos? Había gente de por medio entre nosotros, tal vez, nuestro tiempo ya paso y aunque duela decirlo… tal vez… no estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

_Solo dime ¿Por qué?, ambos sabemos que está mal_

_Sabes que tu también lo deseas_

_Que pasara con tu pro…_

_Shhhh!, aquí, justo ahora, en este preciso momento, solo estamos nosotros dos, nadie más que nosotros dos_

_Te amo_

_También te amo, eres mi vida ahora_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes no me pertenecen, a mí sino a Sthepenie Meyer.**

**Capitulo 1: Recordándote **

Esto no podía ser más genial, ahora debido a la maldita enfermedad que le fue detectada a Charlie, mi padre, debía de volver a Forks, el lugar que más recuerdos me traen, buenos y malos. En cuanto a los buenos recuerdos están mis mejores amigas de las que pensé que jamás encontraría, Rosalie que era ante todos un mujer realmente hermosa, aunque un poco superficial, pero siendo tan linda, se lo perdonábamos, Jessica la típica chismosa del grupo que nos hacia reír con lo "ultimo en novedades". Pero a **EL** no sé en qué categoría ponerlo si en los buenos o en los malos recuerdos, el prácticamente me enseño a amar, pero también a llorar, y a desear olvidar a alguien por primera vez en mi vida, llegue a creer que lo odiaba con toda mi alma, ¿Dónde quedo ese amor? Tal vez quedo bajo la cama donde se revolcaba con… olvídenlo y pensar que la consideraba mi mejor amiga.

En cuanto pise por primera vez el portón de mi casa después de todo un año completo y cuando respire el aire de los pinos, no puede evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro, en cierto modo estaba feliz de volver.

Rosalie fue mi primera visita de bienvenida, no tardo mucho en que Jessica se nos uniera también, según ella "debíamos de estar al tanto de los últimos chismes"

Entonces, no te sientes rara por volver aquí, y saber que el esta bueno… que él sigue con ella … tu sabes

Siento que todo va a seguir estando bien si sigo así, si verle la cara

Bella, sabes que tendrá que pasar, el pueblo es muy pequeño, todos, TODOS se enteraron de que volvías, incluido el.

¿el ya lo sabe? ¿Qué dijo?

No dijo nada bella, pero Esme se lo comento

Oh por dios, ¿porque no hacemos un plan de venganza contra esos dos? ¿Qué opinan? – la cara de Jessica irradiaba complicidad

¿Tú qué dices Bella? – pregunto Rosalie con las cejas alzadas

No chicas, yo volví por mi papa, no para tramar algo en contra de Edward y … su novia, seria patético, no lo hare

Aun no puedo creer como ella te hiso esto, ella sabía perfectamente que tu y Edward estaban en una relación. – en eso concordaba con Jess

Edward también tiene cierta culpa, no me digan que él estuvo obligado

Bueno, basta, no estemos hablando de gente indeseada, cuéntanos Bella, ¿Cómo va todo con Jacob?

Oh chicas, el es genial, es dulce, bondadoso, amable, e increíblemente apuesto, me apoya en todo, no sé qué haría sin él a mi lado

¿lo amas Bella?

Creo que sí, pero claro que no de la misma manera en que creí que llegue a amar a Edward, pero si, lo que siento por Jacob es amor.

Awww, por Dios! Te lo mereces Bella

De verdad que si

Pasamos la tarde muy cómodas recordando tonterías que solíamos hacer antes de que yo me fuera, Jessica seguía en una muy linda relación con Mike, tanto que ya hasta tenía el anillo de compromiso desde hacía meses. Rosalie estaba saliendo con el hermano mayor de Edward, Emmett, aun recuerdo los abrazos de oso que solía darme, aquellos que me dejaban sin aliento, como lo extrañaba.

Rosalie me conto que había sido de Alice, la menor de los Cullen, y me alegro mucho el saber que seguía de novia con Jasper, además de que le estaba yendo muy bien como profesionista.

En cuanto a Edward, bueno lo que me imaginaba, aun tenia novia, esa novia por la cual me dejo hace como un año, esa chica con la que jamás me imagine que me traicionara de este modo, jamás los perdonaría. Solo de una cosa esta aterrada, cuando seria mi encuentro con Edward, Rosalie tenía razón, sería imposible que jamás me lo encontrar, pero no quería reavivar ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia él, ni siquiera el del odio, eso sería darle importancia a una persona que me daño mucho, EL no se lo merece.

Esa misma noche, tome una ducha y me metía a la cama, me dio una gran alegría cuando me celular sonó, y el identificador me rebelo que era mi amado Jacob el que llamaba.

Hola, mi lobito

Hola amor, no es lo mismo sin ti, te extraño, te necesito, mis noches son vacías si no estás.

Wow! Qué línea, ¿de dónde la sacaste? ¿Shakespeare?

No te burles amor, es lo que siento, de verdad

Lo sé, yo también lo siento, y en verdad extraño pasar mis noches contigo

Dime, ¿Cómo esta Charlie?

Está bien, aun no comienzan sus tratamientos de quimioterapia, pero estamos confiados en que se recupere pronto

Así será amor, te prometo que pronto viajare hasta allí para estar contigo, solo deja que el trabajo me dé un respiro.

Jacob…

¿Si, amor?

Te amo

Lo sé, y te lo agradezco, también te amo

Desperté al siguiente día y rápidamente me dispuse a darme una ducha y ponerme lo primero de ropa que vería, cuando estuve lista, Charlie y yo nos dirigimos al Hospital de Forks, tenía mi corazón un poco agitando ante la posibilidad de encontrarme con Edward allí, pero mi objetivo era ver a Carlisle y preguntarle sobre mi padre, yo sabía que Charlie no podía estar en mejor manos que en él. Llegamos al hospital y de inmediato pregunte por él, no tardo mucho para que pasara al consultorio y que Carlisle me diera un dulce y paternal abrazo.

Bella, que gusto verte de nuevo en Forks, pero es una lástima que nos veamos en estas circunstancias

Ni me lo digas amigo, para mí no es grato saber que mi hija se sacrifica de esta manera dejando todo en Phoenix solo por venir a cuidar de mi

Basta papa, sabes que lo hago porque te amo.

Le tomo unos minutos a Carlisle examinar el expediente médico de mi padre, tenía la esperanza de que todo mejorara. Después de una hora de consulta, nos despedimos de Carlisle. Con su sola presencia me recordó tanto a Edward, tenía sus mismo ojos, rasgos hermosos, NO entre Edward y yo todo acabó, no podríamos rescatar nada de lo que alguna vez hubo. Días después seguíamos yendo al hospital por las terapias y chequeos de Charlie, no podía estar más contenta de no haberme topado ni una sola vez con Edward, pero esa felicidades no me duro para siempre, en cuanto una enferma llevo a mi padre en silla de ruedas pude notar como Carlisle se ponía un poco rígido.

Bella, se que probablemente esto es lo último que quieras hacer, pero de verdad que Esme te quiere presente

¿de qué hablas?

Mañana es el cumpleaños de Esme y ella te quiere allí, presente, sé que no quieres ver a Edward pero…

No, iré, cuenta conmigo allí estaré

Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin que las pensara, pero no sé porque un reflejo salto, no me iba a abstener de ir al cumpleaños de Esme por Edward, seria patético. Cuando llegue a mi casa me puse a pensar detenidamente qué diablos acaba de hacer, ¿había aceptado ir a la casa de los Cullen? Estaba dicho, no faltaba mucho para mí indeseado reencuentro con el único hombre que me rompió el corazón.

XXXX

**Hola, muchas gracias a las personas que con solo leer la mini introducción le dieron al **_**Go!**_** Espero que les guste el cap., y si les queda alguna duda o no entendieron algo, lo explicare**

**Saludos a todas y cuídense xoxo ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes no me pertenecen, a mí sino a Sthepenie Meyer.**

**Capitulo 3: Reencuentro doloroso**

-Oh por dios!

-lo se

-Entonces, es un hecho, mañana veras a Edward Cullen, después de todo un año

-Rosalie… - suspire – no me hagas más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy, ¿quieres?

-Lo siento Bells

-Dios, no sé en qué lio me he metido, ni siquiera sé porque acepte la invitación de Carlisle

-Lo hecho, hecho esta, así que vamos a arreglarte para la fiesta

-De acuerdo.

Rosalie sabía lo que hacía, me hiso ponerme un hermoso vestido negro, pegado al cuerpo que era estraple, dejo mi cabello natural solo con unas ondas más marcadas y agrego muse, me ayudo también con el maquillaje. Realmente me gusto el resultado final, estaba lista para mirarlo a los ojos, después de todo, el fue el infiel en nuestra relación, yo no tenía por qué agachar la cabeza.

Cuando me baje de mi auto y me conduje hacia la entrada de la casa de los Cullen, no pude evitar que miles de recuerdos de nosotros dos me llegaran a la mente, Dios! Creí que esto iba a ser más sencillo, ahora no estoy tan segura de volver a verlo y hasta ahora pienso en la posibilidad de que Edward no este solo, sino con ella. Creo que no podre soportarlo, estaba apunto de ir, apunto de mandar todo al demonio, sin despedirme de nadie y hacer una salida que nadie notara, pero no, parecía que todo iba en mi contra.

-BELLA

-Alice, que gusto

-No puedo creer que estés aquí, Dios me entere de lo de Charlie, tienes todo nuestro apoyo. Con todo nuestro apoyo sabía muy bien que sería de todos, menos de un Cullen en especial

-Lo se Alice, y lo agradezco

-Pero, mírate, estas hermosa, los años son buenos en ti – ambas reímos, Alice era muy linda, más que yo, pero no más que Rosalie, tenía unos enormes ojos verdes lo cuales me recordaban a… olvídenlo y su pequeño y alborotado cabello negro, ella era adorable.

-Ve, vamos, tienes que ver a los demás

-Seguro.

-ESME, BELLA LLEGO

-Alice, no podrías decirlo en vos abaja, por favor

-Hare como no dijiste eso.

-¡Bella!, cariño, estas hermosa

-Gracias Esme y feliz cumpleaños

-Gracias linda, y Carlisle nos conto lo de Charlie, veras que ya mejorara

-Eso espero. – esto era lo que extrañaba, las platicas con la gente que de verdad me quería, de repente unos enormes brazos me sujetaron por la cintura y me hicieron dar media vuelta, Emmett, mi oso personal

-BELLA, WOW MIRATE, MAS HERMOSA NO PUEDES ESTAR

-Emmett… no respiro… Emmett

-Oh! Perdóname, te hemos extrañado tanto

-Yo también los he extrañado chicos, a todos

-¿a todos?, ¿incluso a mi… Bella?

Oh, no, no podía ser nadie más, mi piel aun reaccionaba de la misma manera de cómo lo hacía un año atrás, no hacía falta voltearme y mirarlo no era nadie más que Edward Cullen. Pero sabía que si no la hacía seria como demostrar inferioridad y no iba a permitir eso, dio un gran suspiro en silencio y lo hice, me gire para verle a la cara y allí estaba él, incluso más hermoso de lo que recordaba, su cabello despeinado seguía siendo mi locura, sus ojos de un profundo color verde, sus labios, oh mi dios, son tan sexis y mas con la justa mirada que está haciendo ahora esa risa torcida, ¿en qué diablos pensaba? Es obvio que no lo he olvidado, jamás podre hacerlo.

-Hola, Bella

-Hola… Edward

-Edward, lo prometiste – dijo Alice, dándole una mirada asesina

-Entonces Bella, ¿me extrañaste? – dijo Edward, obviamente ignorando el comentario de su hermana.

-Claro que te extrañe Edward – su boca hiso ese gesto de pedantería, haciendo su famosa risa torcida – siempre se extraña lo mejor – dije mirando a Alice, Esme, Rosalie y Emmett – pero también se extraña la porquería – dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y pude notar como suspiraba y quitaba su estúpida sonrisa.

-Voy a…. Buscar un…. Buscar un trago, con permiso – Edward se retiro y mientras caminaba pude ver como volteaba sobre su hombro para verme algunas veces, no sé porque, pero me sentí poderosa por primera vez.

-Esme lo siento tanto, yo no quería…

-No te preocupes, Edward se lo merecía

Me dirigí a la barra y pedí un trago, tenía que juntar fuerzas para no salir corriendo, probablemente el sigue con ella, no le importo como yo quisiera, y viéndolo bien, ahora no se si llegue a importarle

-Entonces, ¿si me extrañaste?

-¿Qué quieres Edward?

-Bailar o es acaso que me tienes miedo?

-No te tengo miedo

-Pruébalo

-No tengo que hacerlo Edward

-Ouch, ahora pronuncias mi nombre con … odio ¿me odias bella?

-Odiar… es dar demasiada importancia a "algo" que no lo merece

-Entonces, bailemos

-No Edward, no bailaremos, no creo que a tu novia le guste

-¿es eso? ¿Te molesta que aun este con ella? – Dijo ladeando su cabeza, levantando una ceja y haciendo esa sonrisa torcida que me volvía loca-

-aunque sea difícil de creer, no, la verdad es que no, yo también hice, hago mi vida con alguien más – dejo de tener su pose de arrogante, y de un trago se bebió toda su bebida - ¿con quién sales?

-el no está aquí, esta donde tengo una vida, en Phoenix

-¿es que acaso viven juntos? – me pregunto acercándose peligrosamente a mi

-hace mucho tiempo que dejaste de ser algo en vida, pero si Edward, llevamos… casi un año viviendo juntos

-¿casi un año? Bella, tú y yo terminas hace casi un año

-¿te sorprende que me haya encontrado a alguien más?, pues espero que no, porque fuiste tú el que mando al demonio todo lo que teníamos juntos

Esto era exactamente lo último que quería que pasara en mi encuentro con Edward, espero no haber parecido dolida aun. Edward dio unos pasos hacia atrás, mientras afortunadamente me recordé de respirar, gire mi cabeza hacia un lado y pude sentir como mi corazón se desagarro, haciendo que sintiera que caí en un agujero negro, ELLA estaba en la puerta, mirándome detenidamente, comenzó a acercarse y Edward solo siguió el camino de mi mirada para verla también, ella se puse entre nosotros, solo para regalarme una sonrisa tímida.

-hola Bella, aunque no lo parezca, me alegro que hayas vuelto aunque sea para cuidar de Charlie, que por cierto, me duele su situación.

-Gracias… Ángela – Ángela era la novia de Edward, la chica por la cual él me dejo, la chica que consideraba mi más cercana y mejor amiga, la misma… que me traiciono acostándose con mi en ese entonces aun novio.

-Bella, me gustaría que saliéramos como antes, de verdad te extraño

-me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero creo que me llegaste a conocer lo suficiente como para saber que no lo hare, disfruten de la fiesta, yo hare lo mismo, pero en otro lugar, me tengo que ir y no se preocupen tratare de no tener contacto con ustedes.

-Bella, por favor

-basta, si ella no quiere no tienes porque rogarle – intervino Edward, como me dolieron sus palabras.

Camine lo más rápido que pude, tratando de que no se notara, no sé porque diablos voltee hacia la barra de bebidas que los Cullen había contratado para que fuera el detonador de mi corazón, ellos seguían allí, pero ahora estaban… besándose, tiernamente, como cuando él lo hacía conmigo, me gire, mire hacia el cielo cuando logre salir y di un gran suspiro, hacía mucho tiempo que prometí jamás volver a derramar una sola lagrima por Edward Cullen. El había tomado una decisión hacia casi un año y esa era estar con Ángela.

XXXX

**Hola!!**

**Chicas, espero y no me maten por quien es la novia de Edward, pero casi todos los fics que he leído son con Edward con Tanya, Lauren o Jessica y pensé que sería cool poner a Ángela, aclaración., ella no es mala persona, solo traiciono una amistad por un chico**

**Quiero anclarles que este fic es 100% mío, no es traducción, ni basado en nada, es mío, se me ocurrió un fin de semana.**

**Espero sus opiniones.**

**Saludos ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aclaración****: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados son míos, pertenecen a la gran Sthepenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y hago esta historia, basada en su historia**

**4.- Jamás.**

Estaba por terminar mi trabajo por desde Forks, que considerado había sido mi jefe por haberme dado autorización de hacer mi trabajo desde la casa de Charlie. Charlie estaba mejorando de su enfermedad o por lo menos eso decía Carlisle, me gustaba estar ocupada, si no era estar revisando mi correo por mi trabajo, era tener que cuidar a Charlie y atenderlo, así no tenía tiempo de pensar en…. Diablos, ya pensé en el.

-Bella – me grito Charlie desde la sala, supuse que necesitaba algo así que deje botado mi trabajo y baje las escaleras lo más rápido que pude pero hubiera deseado jamás hacerlo cuando vi quien le hacía compañía a mi padre.

-creo que necesitamos hablar – era Ángela quien estaba en la puerta de mi casa, Charlie solo alzó las cejas y se fue a su habitación.

-que te hace pensar que quiera hablar contigo, si no lo hice hace un año, mucho menos lo haré ahora.

-bella, por favor, yo nunca quise hacer lo que hice, yo siempre estuve enamorada de Edward, desde antes de que tu llegaras, y cuando pareció que Edward me dio una oportunidad, no pude, solo no pude rechazarla

-Ángela, no me hagas decirte hasta de que te vas a morir, sal de mi casa, ahora

-tu viste cuanto sufrí cuando Mike me dejo, yo nunca quise que te enteraras de lo mío con Edward hasta después de que el terminara contigo, daría lo que fuera para que nunca hubieras entrado esa noche a su habitación.

**Flashback**

_Me sentía mal por haber estado cancelando a Edward las últimas veces que me invitaba a salir, pero no era mi culpa todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer, así que decidí sorprenderlo una noche en su casa, sus padres había ido a Italia a visitar a sus tío, mientras que Emmett y Alice salían con sus parejas, entre a su casa y comencé a subir las escaleras, conforme me acercaba a su habitación escuchaba sonidos extraños, pero todo lo que pensé se confirmo cuando abrí la puerta y lo vi, encima de Ángela quien tenía la cara retorcida del placer que el solía darme a mí, me quede callada, estática, no podía moverme, esto tenía que ser una pesadilla, pero no lo era, ellos se percataron de que yo estaba allí y Edward se puso de pie de inmediato, entonces mis piernas respondieron a mi petición y Salí corriendo de allí, tuve suerte de no caer en las escaleras cuando llegue al primer piso, Edward me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia él, su cara expresaba enojo y vergüenza, en ese momento sentí odiarlo como a nadie se lo merece, levante mi mano derecha y la estampe contra su mejilla, disfrute hacerle sentir dolor, pero no era suficiente como para borrar lo que había visto._

**Fin del Flashback**

-pero lo vi Ángela y jamás olvidare ese recuerdo, lo tengo grabado aquí – apunte en mi cabeza – y aquí que es donde más duele y la parte de mi que dice que jamás, hagas lo que hagas, jamás te perdonare, jamás.

-bella, tú misma te quejabas conmigo de cómo se enojaba Edward cuando lo dejabas plantado o le cancelabas de última hora

-cierto, nadie sabe para quién trabaja, ahora sabes que es lo que exactamente no debes hacer para verlo revolcándose con otra

-bella, por favor, perdóname

-vete, Ángela no sigas perdiendo tu tiempo conmigo, ve y aprovéchalo con tu novio – cuanto dolía decir eso – si no quieres perderlo como yo.

-está bien, ya no te molesto, me voy, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero y que estaré aquí para lo que sea.

-Ángela – la llame antes de que cerrarla la puerta – de verdad estas enamorada de el

-si

- entonces toma mi consejo, no dejes que tus amigas se le acerquen tanto

-adiós Bella.

Estrelle la puerta con tanta fuerza que hasta los adornos de la pared cayeron al piso, yo también hubiera dado lo que fuera para no haber visto a esos dos,

Pase toda la tarde tratándome de concentrar para terminar mi trabajo y dedicarme a atender a mi papá, pero por más que buscaba la concentración, solo no llegaba, seguía pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Ángela, por más que quisiera no podía, solo no podía perdonarla, no la culpo por enamorarse de Edward, es solo que me dolía mas que no pudo esperar a que el me dejara por ella, como deseaba olvidarme de todos y solo concentrarme en lo que debía.

Era la primera vez que me daba cuenta de que mi propia habitación me recordaba tantas cosas con Edward, como cuando se golpeo en la cabeza con mi ventana, porque estaba intentado treparla, o como cuando por poco mi papa nos descubre cuando nos poníamos cariñosos, cuando dormimos (solo dormimos) juntos y el abraso toda la noche, pero en lugar de que aquellos recuerdos me robaran una sonrisa, me visito la nostalgia, eso nunca pasaría de nuevo, el ya no era mío y era obvio que me había olvidado.

Un sonido hiso que me saliera de mis recuerdos y de inmediato pensé en mi papa, baje las escaleras y allí estaba Charlie en el piso de la sala, estaba como… como muerto. Entre en pánico

Quise llamar a Carlisle, pero no tenia su número, ni el del hospital, estaba aterrada y no podía encontrar mi celular, era estresante como no recordaba el numero de nadie que me pudiera ayudar, pero no estaba preparada para esto, no pensé en que los efectos de las quimioterapias de Charlie comenzaran tan pronto.

Recordé que aun guardaba el numero del celular de Edward en un cajón de mi habitación, hubiera deseado tener más tiempo para penar las cosas y más tranquilidad, no, mejor hubiera deseado que Charlie estuviera sano. No sé cómo como o cuando, pero ya me encontraba buscando su número, en cuanto lo encontré no dude en márcalo.

-¿hola? – contesto él y de fondo se escuchaba tenedores y cuchillos chocando contra la vajilla, debía de estar comiendo.

-hola Edward, soy Bella. – dije como pude para tratar de no romper en llanto

-sí, lo sé. – Contesto despacio – el identificador, ¿pasa algo?

-es Charlie, está en el suelo no se que le paso yo… solo lo encontré así.

-Bella, cálmate, ahora mis…

-¿Qué sucede amor? – lo interrumpió una vos, la cual yo sabía muy bien quién era, Ángela, ¿cómo podía ser tan tota?, probablemente está comiendo con ella.

-olvídalo, Edward, es obvio que estas ocupado.

-Bella **NO** te atrevas a colgarme

No hice caso, colgué y arroje el teléfono lo más lejos que pude, y llore sin consuelo, corrí las escaleras abajo y llore aun mas, Charlie podía estar muriendo ante mis ojos y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto. No sabía cómo pero yo tenía que llevar a mi papa a mi auto y llevarlo al hospital, tome mis llaves y al abrir la puerta, Edward estaba en el otro extremo de la calle, acaba de dejar mal estacionado su auto y correa hacia mí. Iba a decirle algo, cualquier cosa, pero él no me dejo…

-ahora no, no hay tiempo, ¿Dónde está Charlie? – pregunto entrando al interior de la casa.

-Edward –dije llorando – te juro que el solo se desvaneció.

Después de unos minutos en el que mi corazón quería reventar de dolor. Edward se dirigió a mí.

-El está bien, Bella, solo se desmayo, es normal que este débil por el tratamiento que esta comenzando. – sentía mis ojos ardiendo de tanto llanto.

-¿lo prometes? ¿Prometes que se pondrá bien? – dije con tanta debilidad, sintiendo mas vulnerable que nunca, incluso, me sentí como una niña pequeña que tenía miedo del fantasma que está debajo de la cama.

-tranquila – dijo colocando sus manos en mis hombros. – te prometo, que nada le pasara, aquí estoy yo y no dejare que sufras, no más.

Me abraso e hiso que mi cabeza reposara en su pecho, me olvide de todo por un momento y sentí segura en sus brazos, su esencia era simplemente inolvidable, a pesar de todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados no podía olvidar lo embriagante que era su esencia.

-Bella, tiene que calmarte, estas temblando, ven vamos a tomar un café.

Estando en mis cinco sentidos, probablemente mandaría a Edward al diablo, pero era verdad está muy alterada y un café caliente me podría ayudar. ¿Has tenido la sensación que deberías de estar lo más lejos posible de lo que más amas, pero que no puedes si alejarte ni dos pasos? Pues creo que era lo que me pasaba con Edward, pero de algo estaba segura, el amor no volvería a mí, y menor si era por Edward.

Tardo muy pocos minutos en que Edward me sirviera mi café, y de pronto recordé que él no estaba solo cuando lo llame.

-Edward, en verdad te agradezco lo mucho que me ayudaste, pero debes tener otros compromisos, yo ya estoy bien y Charlie lo está también, pero creo que ya es mejor que te marches.

-No, no me iré, por que 1º no tengo ningún otro compromiso y 2º estaré aquí hasta que Charlie despierte.

-vamos Edward, ambos sabemos que Ángela te está esperando, la escuche en le teléfono, ve con ella, anda

-estaba, con ella, ya no

No me estaba sintiendo muy bien así que me pare de la mesa dejando a Edward solo y me senté en el sillón de mi sala, sin prender la televisión.

-bella, ¿Por qué me llamaste a mí y no a alguien más?

-bueno porque…. Tu eres doctor y porque sé que eres bueno en lo que haces.

-Oh, eso, claro

-Edward, ¿Por qué aun me tienes en tus contactos de tu celular?, yo elimine todo lo tuyo desde que… terminamos

-mmm…, bueno, la verdad es que nunca quise hacerlo, siempre tenía una idea de llamart… olvídalo, ya no importa

-¿Qué?, dime

-no tiene importancia.

-claro

-no, Bella, no pienses que no importas por que NO es cierto, SI eres importante para mí, siempre lo fuiste y no hay nada en este mundo que haga que dejes de serlo.

-si lo hay, tiene nombre y apellido y es Ángela Webber, TU NOVIA

-tú también tienes NOVIO

-¿me estas reclamando por hacer mi vida después de que tú me dejaste por la que era mi mejor amiga?

-¿jamás podrás perdonarme, verdad?

-jamás

_**XXXX**_

_**Hola, bueno pues creo que este ha sido el cap mas largo hasta el momento, espero y todavía les este gustando la historia. Sé que algunas de ustedes ya odian Ángela y cuando dije que ella no era mala, me refería a que NO es como la Tanya o Lauren de algunos fics donde le restriega en la cara a Bella que ella es la novia de Edward, ella esta arrepentida, ya verán.**_

_**Si les quedaban dudas de que fue lo que Bella vio para convencerse de que ellos la engañaron, espero que con el flashback les aya quedado claro.**_

_**También quería ver que les parecía que si en prox capitulo, lo hago con el POV de Edward, o si preferían que siguieras asi, con solo el POV de Bella**_

_**Les advierto que ya vendrá el LEMMON de la historia, tengo que poner uno, y ojala les guste, lo estoy haciendo en compañía con una amiga (te mando saludos :P).**_

_**Si les queda una duda, ya saben, las contesto. Y gracias por todos los reviews**_

_**Saludos xoxo ^^**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Aclaración****: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados son míos, pertenecen a la gran Sthepenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y hago esta historia, basada en su historia**

**5.- Advertencia**

Me sentí mejor cuando Edward se fue de mi casa, le agradecía eternamente la ayuda que me dio con Charlie, pero no me gusto para nada el hecho de que me reclamara que tenia novio, él fue quien había mandando todo al diablo al acostarse con Ángela.

Termine de hacer mi trabajo, lo mande al correo de mi jefe y me metí a la tina del baño, tenía que relájame, no daba a mas con tanto estrés. El baño duro tanto como hubiera deseado, me puse mi pijama y me acosté en mi cama, estaba a punto de dormir cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-mi lobito – dije cuando oprimí el botón de contestar la llamada.

-hola corazón, ¿Cómo estás?

-muy bien ahora que me has llamado

-me extrañas?

-demasiado

-pues ya no lo vas a hacer por mucho

-ah no?, y porque, si se puede saber?

-pues porque estoy en la puerta de tu casa, justo ahora.

Me retire el teléfono de mi oreja y con el aun en la mano me baje de la cama y corrí hasta las escaleras, las baje y al abrir la puerta allí estaba Jacob, mi novio.

-oh, por dios, de verdad estas aquí, pero ¿Cómo?

-muy simple, te dije que cuando el trabajo me diera un pequeño respiro vendría y así paso

-te amo tanto – dije mientras me colgaba de su cuello y sentía como sus manos se posaban automáticamente en mi cintura.

-y si yo no te amara, no estaría en este helado pueblo, dios, Bella como soportaste el cambio.

-aquí naci, amor –dije cuando me separa un poco de él, lo suficiente para que me plantara un tierno beso en los labios. – pasa, te va a congelar.

-y donde esta Charlie? – pregunto dejando su maleta en la sala.

-creo que ya está dormido, mañana podrás hablar con el todo lo que quieras.

Jacob alzó una ceja de complicidad y se acerco a mí como movimientos sexys que hiso que me riera un poco.

-tan malo soy? No debió de darte risa

-lo siento, pero ahora no es buen momento, Charlie esta aquí.

-sí, lo entiendo, además ya tendremos una vida llena de noches de pasión –trato de sonar seductivo diciendo eso y quitándose su chamarra.

Pasamos toda la noche conversando sobre lo último desde que nos habíamos separado, Jacob sabia lo de Edward y Ángela, durante la noche muchas veces me manifestó su miedo sobre que yo me volviera a enamorar de Edward.

-Bella, yo te voy a entender si decides volver con él, créeme.

-eso no pasara, quédate tranquilo.

-escúchame, se que aun lo quieres, el amor no se puede ocultar y se nota tristeza en tus ojos, se que en parte también es por Charlie, pero el también tiene importancia en ti, y por favor no lo niegues.

-de acuerdo, no lo niego, pero creo que a la larga el verlo con Ángela será un recordatorio de "a él ya no le importas, Bella"

-yo te amo, Bella, y por eso estoy dispuestos a hacer lo que esté en mis manos para hacerte feliz.

Me subí a mi habitación y dormí como un bebe, tuve un sueño de cómo habría sido mi vida con Edward, pero en cuanto desperté la amargura vino a mí, no podía dejar que los sentimientos de amor por el vinieran a mí de nuevo. Debía de ir al centro comercial para llenar la alacena de mi papa, como se notaba que vivía solo, solo tenía sopas instantáneas y atún. Jacob se había levantado casi a la misma hora que yo, como siempre lo hacia donde vivíamos juntos, así que él me acompaño al centro comercial, mientras dejábamos a Charlie viendo caricaturas matutinas, lo sé, un poco infantil, pero así es mi padre.

Yo maneje, así que llegamos a nuestro destino alrededor de quince minutos, tome uno de esos carritos donde colocas lo que vas a comprar y Jacob comenzaba a hacer chistes sobre que aquella ropa me quedaría muy bien, mientras yo lo ignoraba. Jacob era un seductor nato, siempre me hacia olvidar donde estábamos y cuando comenzaba con sus juegos, siempre sabíamos como acabamos. Mientras yo empujaba el carrito que ahora ya estaba lleno de despensa, el subía sus manos por mi abdomen a lo que yo lo reprendía y seguía ignorándolo Jacob se canso se eso y se puse entre el carrito y yo, estando de frente mío, y manejando el carrito de espaldas, accedí a que nos besáramos porque estábamos en un pasillo vacio.

-¡HEY! – chillo una vos, y cuando Jacob y yo nos alejamos se me fue el color de la piel, allí estaban Edward y su hermana Alice

-lo siento chicos, de verdad, mil disculpas – dijo Jacob tratando de recoger lo que se había caído del carrito de Alice, ya que por nuestro descuido habíamos chocado, pose mis ojos en Edward y este estaba serio, con el seño fruncido, no sé porque, pero me agrado ese gesto, me recordó los días en los que se ponía celoso.

-no, no hay problema, fue un accidente – dijo Alice, no sabía porque o que me impedía quitar mis ojos de Edward, el solo me veía a mí, aunque si miro a Jacob una vez y si las miradas matara…

-los conoces, Bella? – me pregunto Jacob, haciendo que se rompiera mi conexión de miradas con Edward

-sí, ellos son Alice y Edward Cullen – dije apuntando a cada uno, mientras decía su nombre respectivamente.

-Cullen? ¿Edward Cullen? – me quería morir, había olvidado que Jacob sabia todo y era obvio que había relacionado todo, nuestra historia, Ángela, nuestras miradas de hace apenas dos segundos

-así es – asentí yo. Edward seguía callado, pero ahora su mirada paso de mi, Jacob y al suelo. Dios mataría por saber que está pensando en este momento.

-entonces, ya que los cuatro estamos a aquí, porque no compramos juntos, sería lindo que les parece.

-¡NO! – dijeron Edward y Jacob al mismo tiempo.

-¿algún problema, chicos? – pregunto Alice

-no lo hay, verdad Jacob? – afirme, mirando a mi novio

-no, claro que no, hagámoslo.

Le dedique una mirada a Edward y este estaba mirando a Alice, odiándola por proponer la idea. Jacob tomo el carrito y siguió haciendo sus bromas, al parecer él se llevaba muy bien con Alice, en realidad no era difícil hacerlo, ella era muy linda y simpática. Mire como Edward se acercaba a Alice y esta sonreía maliciosamente, después ella se alejo y yo desvié mi mirada lejos de ellos.

-el es tu novio – esa fue una afirmación, no una pregunta que Edward me dijo cuando aprovecho que Alice y Jacob nos llevaban cierta distancia

-y si lo fuera qué? ¿Tienes algún problema?

-no me dijiste que él estaba en Phoenix?

-estaba, vino a estar conmigo

-desee hace cuanto esta aquí

-bueno y a ti ¿Qué? No tengo porque darte ninguna explicación sobre que hago con mi vida – dije alzando un poco mi cuello para acercarme a su rostro. – ¿Qué es lo que más te preocupa? ¿Qué él está aquí? ¿o que ya te haya superado?

-tú nunca podrás "superarme" – dijo mientras me tomaba de la cintura y nos acercábamos mas.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

-porque si no, tu corazón no latería igual de rápido como lo hacía antes – dijo sonriendo de manera arrogante, ¡maldito corazón importuno! – te confieso algo, yo jamás pude "superarte" y esto seguro de que jamás podre hacerlo, no hay nadie como tu Isabella

El sabia cuanto odiaba que me llamaran así, pero si venía de él, todo sonaba con armonía.

-ven conmigo, quiero comprar un disco

-Edward, se supone que debemos seguir a Jacob y a Alice y … ya no los veo

-ahora que lo mencionas, yo tampoco los veo – dijo Edward estirando su cuello.

-creo que deberíamos buscarlos – dije mordiendo mi labio inferior

-¿estás nerviosa? – dijo sonriendo dulcemente

-no, Edward, no me pones nerviosa, anda, vamos por tu disco.

Caminos juntos hasta la tienda de discos, Edward llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mientras que yo llevaba mis brazos cruzados. Me puse a mirar los discos, no buscaba uno es especial, pero era entretenido. Pareció que Edward encontró pronto lo que buscaba pues cuando lo vi estaba sacando dinero de su cartera, y me dedico una mirada por arriba de su hombro. Salimos juntos de la tienda y Edward recibió una llamada a su celular

-sí, Alice, ya pueden venir – contesto Edward, mientras me miraba sonriendo.

-TU LO PLANESASTE TODO, CIERTO

-shhhh, no seas dramática, Bella, yo solo quería comprar un disco

-no seas cínico Edward, te escuche

-de acuerdo, yo solo le pedí a Alice que se alejara un poco con…_ Jacob_ – dijo arrastrando la última palabra y haciendo un gesto de niño mimado, a lo que no puede evitar reírme, el hacía que pasara de la rabia a la risa en dos segundo.

-estás loco, Edward

-y tu presencia… -dijo tomando un mechón de mi cabello, mientras lo pasaba detrás de mi oreja – me vuelve más loco aun.

-basta, Jacob esta aquí

-Y ¿apoco eso no lo hace mas excitante?

- Edward!

-allí están chicos – dijo Alice acercando a nosotros con Jacob detrás de ella, cargando miles de bolsas.

- por cierto, quiero que tengas esto – dijo Edward mientras mi metía en mi bolso el disco que acaba de comprar – escúchalo por favor, solo eso te pido – exclamo mientras me daba un tierno beso en mi mejilla,- nos veremos pronto, de eso estate segura.

El camino de regreso fue silencioso, era la primera vez que no me sentía cómoda con mi novio, deseaba estar sola. Jacob no me pregunto nada sobre lo que había sucedido en el centro comercial y la verdad no deseaba hablar de eso.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Charlie y Jacob se pusieron a ver el partido de futbol en la televisión y yo corrí a mi habitación, diciendo que deseaba un cambio de ropa más cómodo. En ningún momento me miro Jacob, parecía enojado.

Llegue a mi habitación y saque de mi bolsa lo que Edward había puesto y mi corazón se detuvo mientras que al mismo tiempo daba un enorme suspiro, era mi cantante favorita. Shania twain y el disco era el single de su canción "You´re still the one", no pude contener mis lagrimas y estas salieron de mis ojos, la canción decía que "tú sigues siendo la (el) único (a)" de inmediato prendí mi reproductor d música y sentía como tonta cuando comencé a llorar y a reír al mismo tiempo al recordar como espesaba la canción.

_**Cuando te vi por primera vez, vi amor.**_

_**Y la primera vez que me tocaste, sentí amor.**_

_**Y después de todo este tiempo, aún eres la persona que amo.**_

No pude parar de sonreír como idiota, ¿acaso esto era una advertencia? ¿El me quería de vuelta en su vida? ¿Yo seguía siendo la única en su corazón?

_**XXX**_

_**Hola!! Espero que les guste el cap, porque es uno de esos momentos en donde los sentimientos de ambos vuelven a flote. Con la llegada de Jacob las cosas van a complicarse un poco. Siento no poner el POV de Edward, pero decidí que esta historia va a seguir el POV de Bella a lo largo de ella, siento que a si, ustedes estarán más emocionadas, jajaja, porque ustedes saben lo que piensa y siente Bella, pero con Edward algunas no tienen ni idea, mientras que otras ya creen saber que pasa por su cabecita.**_

_**En este cap, deje de fuera a Ángela, creo que les gustará eso. Y también se nota como Edward esta tomando unos pasos para acercarse a Bella, se que algunas de ustedes piensan que ella es una tonta por volver a caer en los brazos de Edward, pero recuerden que esto es amor (L) :P**_

_**Aun no se cuantos capítulos tendrá la historia, y tampoco se decirles cuando va a venir el Lemmon, pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que todo encaje y para que el lemmon sea de su agrado. Espero y todas me perdonen por no poner el POV de Edward, pero les tengo una sorpresa al final de este fic**_

_**La canción mencionada me la paso mi amiguita BellsCullenS , si tiene la oportunidad de escuchar la canción mientras leen el fic, creo que les gustara. Aunque claro algunas partes de la canción no quedan con mi historia, pero el coro le va perfecto.**_

_**Espero y les guste. Saludos a todas xoxo ^^**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Aclaración****: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados son míos, pertenecen a la gran Sthepenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y hago esta historia.**

**6.- Confrontación.**

Aun seguía mi cielo personal escuchando la canción, pero, por muy increíblemente feliz que me encontrara eso no significaba que recibiría así como a si a Edward. Seguía siendo una basura, una que no merecía nada de mí, si yo había captado bien la indirecta sobre el CD él quería volver a mi vida, pero no me podía permitir eso, el aun seguía con Ángela y yo, yo estaba compartiendo mi vida con Jacob y el era una excelente persona que no tenia punto de comparación con Edward.

Baje las escaleras y vi a mi padre con Jacob quienes veían el televisor, sentí un dolor en el estomago cuando Jacob me miro solo una vez y después me volteo el rostro, estaba claramente enojado.

-¿Quieren de cenar? - pregunte, mi padre me hizo una seña de negación con la mano y Jacob ni se dispuso a voltear a verme.

-De acuerdo

Me sentí totalmente excluida de la plática de ellos dos. Jacob tenía el seño fruncido pero este se relajaba cuando mi padre le hablaba y se giraba para verlo, era obvio que estaba actuando frente a él. Después de unos minutos Jacob se puso de pie y se despidió de Charlie, yo lo acompañe a la puerta y estando en los escalones de la entrada por fin me enfrento.

-Jacob, se que estas molesto y créeme que…

-Escucha, no quiero ser el novio celoso, pero me hubieras dicho que querías un poco de privacidad de con tu ex, no sabía que te estorbaba aquí.

Tome a Jacob de los hombros y lo obligue a verme, estaba claramente que echaba chispas.

-Jacob, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir así, lo juro, y no tienes nada de que temer mi lobito, porque yo NO voy a volver con él, eso no pasara.

-lo sé Bella, confió en ti, no en el, Dios, debiste de ver la forma en la que te mira, me dio un asco combinado con una rabia ver cómo te desea y te come con la mirada, el debe de darse cuenta de que tu ya lo olvidaste.

No pude estar de acuerdo con eso que dijo Jacob, era cierto que no sentía lo mismo que sentí hace años, pero "olvidarlo" no está segura.

-¿Cierto?

-Jacob, yo te amo, ¿de acuerdo? Y ahora estoy contigo, y eso no cambiara.

-Yo también te amo. Bella, promete que no me dejaras por Edward, promételo

Me sentía en deuda con Jacob y no podía negar que si lo quería, además, Edward estaba fuera de mi vida.

-Lo prometo.

Acaricie su rostro y me acerque a él, tome su mejilla con mi mano y deposite un tierno eso en sus labios, pero Jacob me sorprendió profundizándolo y tomándome fuerte de la cintura. Nunca me había molestado esa clase de besos con Jacob, pero este extrañamente lo hizo, sentí que trataba de reclamarme como suya, y no había necesidad de preguntar sobre quien lo hacía.

Sentí como un gran golpe provenía de enfrente de mostros, exactamente en el bosque, me separe bruscamente de Jacob, pero este trato de continuar con el beso y me halo hacia él, yo me volví a separar y vi como Jacob me mirada extrañado

-Que pasa

-Es que no escuchaste eso

-Vamos Bella, debió ser un animal.

Me despedí de Jacob y espere hasta que su auto se perdiera de vista en la calle, y cuando lo hizo, enfoque mi mirada en el bosque, justo donde sentí venir aquel ruido, trate de encontrar y detectar cualquier movimiento, pero no paso nada. Solo hubo algo que llamo mi atención en la esquina de mi casa, dibujé una sonrisa en mi rostro. Me rendí y entre a casa, subí y tome un baño, después caí dormida en mi cama.

-

-

-

-

-

_**All the single ladies, all the single ladies**_

_**All the single ladies, all the single ladies**_

Me desperté con la música que personalmente Alice había seleccionado para su propio tono en mi celular, ni me dispuse a abrir mis ojos y con mi mano comencé a buscarlo, hasta que lo encontré y de nuevo, sin siquiera mirar oprimí la tecla de contestar

-Juro que te voy a asesinar, ¿acaso tienes una idea de lo que estaba soñando? – y lo iba a hacer, ella sabia cuanto me molestaba que me despertara llamándome al celular

-Espero que hayas estado soñando conmigo

Oh no! Esa no era Alice definitivamente, me incorpore dramáticamente, era Edward llamando desde el teléfono de Alice, iba a cumplir mi promesa, si lo iba a asesinar.

-¿Qué demonios haces con el teléfono de Alice?

-Aun te gusta el café del Starbucks de mocha, ¿cierto? – Dijo ignorando completamente la pregunta que acaba de hacerle – espero que así sea porque el Starbucks no maneja devoluciones – dijo en tono de broma y yo no entendía de que estaba hablando

-Edward, te hice una pregunta y aquí te va otra ¿de qué rayos estás hablando?

-Abre la puerta de tu casa – fue lo único que contesto y después colgó, no me di cuenta de que estaba en pijamas cuando tontamente le hice caso y abrí la puerta para encontrarme con su volvo estacionado enfrente de mi casa la ventana del asiento del copiloto se bajo y allí estaba Edward haciendo una seña de que me acercara. El frio mañanero me hiso recordar que llevaba un pantalón negro y una pequeña blusa de tirantes color gris, además de llevar mi cabello recogido, y claro, con el look que dice "me acabo de levantar" me introduje en su volvo y estando adentro me percate de lo increíblemente sexy que lucia.

-Café de mocha y dona de chocolate para la señorita – dijo dándome cada cosa que nombraba

-¿Qué se supone que haces?

-Estoy teniendo un desayuno contigo

-Qué hora es

-son las ocho de la mañana

Me idiotizaron sus perfectos ojos y me escondí bebiendo un poco del café.

-Dime cuanto gastaste

-De eso ni hablar – sabia que Edward era igual o más terco que yo, así que derrotada continué con mi café.

-Escuchaste el CD

- Si Edward, lo hice

- Se que te gusto, puedo leer tu rostro.

- Edward, no estás siendo nada claro conmigo, porque te molesta verme con Jacob, porque traes un desayuno a la puerta de mi casa, porque me regalas discos de amor y PORQUE ME ESTABAS ESPIANDO AYER EN LA NOCHE AFUERA DE MI CASA

La cara de Edward paso de risa a sorpresa, sabía que había sido él quien había estado ayer cuando me despedía de Jacob en mi casa.

-Acaso me viste

- No hizo falta Edward, tu volvo estaba estacionado en la esquina, eres un pésimo detective.

Ambos estallamos en risas, principalmente yo, Edward parecía un poco avergonzado, agachando la cabeza y jugando con parte de arriba de su vaso del Starbucks

-Siento que te hayas dado cuenta

-Edward, no necesito tus disculpas, necesito de tus explicaciones ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

-¿No es obvio?

En un movimiento que no pude prevenir tenia a Edward a escasos centímetros de mi rostro una de sus manos se entrelazo con la mía, mientras la otra sujetaba una de mis mejillas, no pude oponer resistencia y de poco a poco comencé a sentir sus labios junto con los míos, los oprimía cada vez más rápido y yo aun me encontraba en shock, no sabía qué hacer, su mano contra la mía hacia más presión cada vez y me ponía más nerviosa. Estaba amando este momento, de verdad que sí, me recordó todo lo que sentía por él y que mi corazón se parara, pero no pude responderle el beso, simplemente no pude, el recuerdo de haberlo encontrado con Ángela, una onda de asco se apodero de mi y sin poder evitarlo gire mi cabeza hacia un costado y Edward lo noto, se alejo de mí y yo aun no podía volver a mi estado normal, aun tenía mi cabeza de costado y con mis ojos furiosamente cerrados.

Ambos estábamos en silencio, no podía hablar, jamás pensé que aquel recuerdo inundara mi mente justo cuando sus labios se pusieron en contacto con los míos. Quería llorar, gritas y golpear a algo, sentía una enorme impotencia en mis ser. Deseaba no haber tenido eso en mete y poder haber correspondido su beso, pero no pude.

-No sabía que te causaba tanto asco, perdóname –dijo Edward cuando yo lentamente me forme de valor y me decidí por abrir los ojos, y lo vi, mirando al frente con sus manos sobre su regazo

-Porque lo hiciste? – las palabras salieron de mi boca sin que hubiera tenido tiempo para pensarla bien.

El no me miro, no me contesto NO hizo nada, la impotencia volvió a mí y no pude contenerme al ver como se ocultaba, mirando por la ventanilla del auto. – hazme un favor, sal de mi vida, no quiero saber nada mas de ti, no quiero que me llames, que me busques, no te necesito, no te quiero en mi vida.

Me baje del auto, tan rápido como pude, no me importo que derramara parte del café en su auto, estaba tan molesta que no me importaba nada. Estaba dando mis más grandes y marcados pasos cuando escuche como se cerraba de golpeaba puerta del auto.

-Perfecto, me iré de tu vida, sabes que ¿me encanta la idea? No tengo ninguna intención de estar con alguien tan cobarde como tu

Forme mis manos en puños y me gire para encontrarlo, había rodado el volvo y ahora estaba justo detrás de mí con cierta distancia.

-¿Qué quieres de mi Edward Cullen?

Dije haciendo un ademan con las manos de rendición, necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba que me dijera que buscaba de mi

-Quiero que abras los ojos y que te des cuenta de que jamás vas a sentí por alguien lo que solo sientes por mí, quiero que te des cuenta de que me amas, Bella, de que jamás dejaras de hacerlo y quiero que te des cuenta de que sabes que yo también te amo, que siempre te he amado.

Mientras decía todo eso se acercaba mas a mí y sin pedirme permiso me beso, sus manos estaban en mi nuca y mi espalada, me acercaba a él con la presión que ponía en mi, esta vez no hubo nada que me detuviera de responderle el beso, puse mis manos en su cuello y también comencé ejercer presión sobre él, no deseaba que esto parara nunca. Lo amaba. Aun amaba a Edward Cullen.

_**XXXX**_

_**Sorry por tardarme en actualizar, pero primero, la escuela, después flojera (^^) y por ultimo estos días que he andando un poco enferma con una tos que no aguanto.**_

_**Pero aquí está el nuevo Cap., no está muy emocionante, solo la "confrontación" de Edward y Bella, quiero que le pongan atención en la promesa que Jacob le hizo hacer a Bella, ya que tendrá consecuencias.**_

_**En el próximo cap. Tendremos más Edward y Bella, y Charlie reaparecerá, para las que se están preguntando. Como dato de curiosidad les dejo las edades de los personajes:**_

_**Edward – 26 **_

_**Bella – 24 **_

_**Jacob – 26 **_

_**Ángela – 25 **_

_**Charlie – 53**_

_**También quiero decirles que si mis cálculos están bien, faltan 3 caps. Para el Lemmon y aproximadamente uno o dos más para el final. Ojala les guste el cap. Saludos a todas!!! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Aclaración****: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados son míos, pertenecen a la gran Sthepenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y hago esta historia, basada en su historia**

**7.- Nueva oportunidad**

Estábamos frente a frente el uno del otro, el aun no soltaba mi mano y la acariciaba con su dedo haciendo círculos en ella. Esto definitivamente no estaba en mis planes, cuando decidí volver a Forks era única y exclusivamente por Charlie, no para volver a enamorarme de Edward, no me podía ser tan débil y olvidar todo, pero sentía las increíbles ganas de olvidar todo y oprimir mi rostros contra se pecho. Pero aun había cosas que nos separaran.

-¿Qué fue eso? – tome el control para por fin romper el hielo. El levanto su rosto y de nuevo me sentí prisionera de su mirada.

-Quiero que me perdones por todo lo que hice bella, no tengo palabras para decirte lo terriblemente mal que me sentí cuando te fuiste de mi vida, y si así lo quieres lo repito, jamás te deje de amar. Aun te amo, Bella.

Solté su mano y me lleve ambas a la frente, no podía quitar mis ojos del objetivo y ese era, cuidar de Charlie, ya tomaría una decisión cuando él estuviera bien, pero no quería estar lejos de él, me sentía como una estúpida, otra en mi lugar no lo perdonaría, probablemente le llenaría de golpes pero yo no podía, y lo peor es que yo también sentía ese amor de nuevo, o tal ves como él, yo tampoco deje de sentirlo.

-yo no debo perdonarte, si quiero Edward, pero no… - no pude terminar la frase, sus labios estaban en mi frente y mis labios estaban a la altura de su cuello, me encanta aspirar ese aroma que tanto amaba.

- arreglemos las cosas, ¿de acuerdo? Yo iré y hablare con Ángela, si solo tú me dices que también me amas y que de verdad quieres otra oportunidad para nosotros, solo si lo dices Bella.

Tenía unas ganas enormes de llorar y no sabía porque, tal vez lo más fácil era mandarlo al diablo y terminar con esto, continuar en Forks el tiempo que fuera necesario y seguir con Jacob. Yo le había dado mi palabra de que no volvería con Edward y si bien besarme con él no era volver con él, ahora estaba siendo tentada con ello. Solo un "te amo, Edward" bastaría para que estuviera libre para mí. Por mi parte debería de decirle adiós a Jacob y eso me dolía.

-yo ahora estoy con Jacob, Edward, y le prometí que no volvería contigo, que no sería tan estúpida para caer en el mismo error dos veces.

-bella, es obvio que aun nos amamos, el lo noto, por eso te hizo prometer aquello, te está manipulando, Bella

-Jacob no lo haría, el no es así

-¿Qué hombre no es así?, cuando queremos algo hacemos hasta lo imposible por tenerlo, en su caso por conservarte, aun si amor, porque no me mientas diciendo que lo amas.

Tenía razón, creo que una parte siempre supo que no lo amaba, pero si sentía algo por él, que ahora no estaba segura su era amor.

-sí, te lo creo, querías estar con Ángela y mírate, lo lograste, de hecho, aun la conservas – le escupí con rabia, ahora era mi turno de hacerlo sentir miserable, me hizo sentir que use a Jacob para olvidarlo, lo haría sentir del mismo modo.

-no es lo mismo, yo no la use para olvidarme de ti, lo hice después de que te marches, pero no antes, pero tu tampoco usaste a Jacob, tu ya lo tenias.

-¿de qué rayos me estás hablando?

-por favor bella, confiesa que te veías con Jacob antes de que termináramos.

No podía creer de lo que me estaba acusando, yo no comencé a salir con Jacob hasta meses después de estar en Phoenix, le había mentido a Edward respecto a eso, el día de nuestro reencuentro, pero era para que no pensara que tarde meses en superarlo.

-tú misma dijiste que llevabas casi un año con él, y nosotros rompimos hace casi un año, ¿lo niegas ahora, bella?

-yo no sé qué forma más idiota trabaja tu cabeza, pero yo no te engañe con nadie, conocía a Jacob, si, pero NO me acosté con él, estando contigo.

-te acostaste con el después

Esto ya estaba en un nivel crítico, estábamos entrado en terrenos que ambos sabíamos no acabarían bien, yo tenía una imagen de el muy deteriorada y no sabía qué imagen tenía el de mi y desde cuanto tiempo, pero era obvio que las cosas no terminarían bien entre nosotros y era posible que quedáramos incluso peor.

-eso es parte de mi vida, Edward, al menos tu jamás tendrás una imagen en tu cabeza de la persona que amas teniendo relaciones con la otra persona que mas confiabas en la vida.

-dijiste que me amas – declaro Edward, no me di cuenta de que mis palabras hacia él fueron "amas" – presente y "confiabas"- pasado. Oh! No!

-no quise decir eso, en realidad no te a… - iba a decir probablemente una de las mentiras más grandes de mi vida, al decir que no lo amaba, porque si lo amaba y mucho, pero él no me dejo cometer aquello, me estampo un delicioso beso en mis labios y me disipo todas mis dudas, si quería estar con él, aun lo amaba y tal vez jamás dejaría de hacerlo. Quería tener otra oportunidad con Edward.

Se separo de mis labios y dando uno último en la punta de la nariz me sujeto fuertemente de las manos.

-lo hiciste y yo también te amo, bella, te juro que no tardaremos mucho para estar juntos de nuevo y esta vez será para siempre.

Se fue en su volvo y tarde un tiempo tratando de comprender que demonios había sucedido, pero de una cosa estaba más que segura, Edward no había salido de mi vida y tanto él como yo, no deseábamos que eso pasara.

Entre a la casa y mi mayor sorpresa fue encontrar a Charlie, sentado en el sillón leyendo el periódico.

-papa, por favor dime que tu no…

-sí, escuche todo, ¿hija, porque sufres?,

-no sé qué hacer papa, por un lado jamás quise que mi relación con Edward terminara y menos en la forma en lo que termino, pero por otro lado, le prometí a Jacob que no volvería con Edward y por último, esta Ángela.

-hija, lo que tiene que sacar de tu mente como problema es a Ángela, si a ella no le importo tu felicidad cuando decidió tomar a tu novio, entonces a ti tampoco debería de importarte su felicidad, suena feo, pero así es la vida y pocas veces nos da dos oportunidades sobre lo mismo. Además no deberías de juzgar mal a Edward.

-te entiendo sobre lo de Ángela y viéndolo de ese modo, tienes razón, pero ¿a qué te refieres con lo de juzgar mal a Edward?

-solo te diré que cuando tú te fuiste a Phoenix, yo me quede aquí, y vi muchas cosas que estoy seguro te interesaran.

-papa, no seas cruel y dime de qué estás hablando

-ten por seguro que no falta mucho para que sepas de que hablo, pero eso le corresponde a Edward.

-

-

-

-

-

Hoy tocaba ir al hospital y asegurarnos de que la enfermedad de Charlie se haya esfumado del todo, era lo que más deseaba en estos momentos. Jacob se había ofrecido a traernos y no por más que intente que no lo hiciera, termine rindiéndome.

-Me alegra decirle que Charlie ha superado su enfermedad – exclamo Carlisle, no pude contener las lagrimas y me arroje sobre los brazos de mi padre, por fin tenia la seguridad de que tendría a Charlie conmigo por muchos años más, era la felicidad mas grande, no podía imaginarme en este mundo sin mi papa.

-En pronto volverás a tu vida como antes, pero por el momento necesitamos que tengas un poco mas de reposo, no todos los días naces de nuevo - dijo Carlisle antes de que sacudiéramos nuestras manos y nos retiráramos.

-¡Bella! – me llamo Carlisle – no olvides firmar los últimos papeles, después puedes irte con tu padre – asentí, mientras Jacob dijo que iría a traer el auto y estaría esperando justo en la puerta, deja a Charlie sentado en una silla, y me dirigí a donde se suponía tenía que firmar.

En cuanto termine me detuve un minuto en el pasillo, no pude reprimir una sonrisa que se dibujo en mi rostro al ver a mi padre coqueteando con una enfermera, me daba una felicidad ver que él se estaba dando una nueva oportunidad en el amor, yo sabía que le había dolido saber que mi mama se haya casado de nuevo.

Entonces sentí como dos fuertes manos me bloqueaban la vista, me aterre, pero después recordé la textura de esas manos, me sentía de nuevo como una adolescente citándose a escondidas con su novio. Me gire y me encontré con el único hombre que me hacía perder la cabeza.

-Felicidades, me entere de lo Charlie – me dijo besando tiernamente en la frente – ¿Te irás? – pregunto apretándome fuerte las manos.

-No lo sé, Edward, tengo una vida allá, un trabajo y una casa

-Una casa que compartes con _ese_

-Aun no sé lo que hare, creo que si decido quedarme aun así, tengo que volver a Phoenix y hablar con mi jefe.

-De acuerdo, pero quiero que sepas algo – me dijo alzando las cejas de forma divertida y torciendo los labios.

-¿Qué es? – pregunte emocionada.

-La cosas con Ángela, están arregladas – en cuanto escuche esas palabras, lo abrase fuerte y por fin podía reposar mi rostro en su pecho, me rodeo son sus fuertes brazos y me decidía a besarlo en los labios y creo que se sorprendió por la sonrisa que se le dibujo en su rostro.

-Extrañaba que me besaras de sorpresa, ahora, solo faltas tú ¿lo harás pronto? – sabia a que se refiera y si, necesitaba ser clara con Jacob y decir que no podía cumplir aquella promesa.

-Sí, lo hare, te prometo que no tardare demasiado, en realidad planeo hacerlo ahora. - Edward me beso de una forma que me dejo sin aliento, y me hizo sudar.

Nos despedimos y cuando volví con mi padre tenía esa típica sonrisa de idiota que se pone cuando estas "emocionado" por alguien, pero mejor no hablaba al respecto, yo debía de tener la misma cara de idiota.

Jacob nos condujo hacia casa, en ocasiones el trataba de tomar mi mano, y no me movía por cualquier tonto pretexto, como asegurarme de que Charlie estuviera cómodo o señalando algo del camino. Necesitaba ponerle punto final a esto.

Me sentí impotente, no pude decirle a Jacob lo que estaba pasando porque, pareciera que él sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar, no se despegaba de Charlie y cuando le pedía tiempo para hablar se alejaba y me decía que ahora no podíamos.

Cuando Jacob opto por irse a su apartamento, diciendo que ya era noche, me sentí frustrada, no había podido decirle nada, el simplemente no me lo permitió, se despidió de Charlie y afuera de la casa intento besarme en los labios, pero en el último momento, gire mi cabeza y termino besándome en la mejilla.

Como ya era costumbre, espere a que su auto se perdiera en la calle y cuando me disponía a girar mi cuerpo y regresar a mi casa, un sonido de una rama de árbol estaba siendo rota por las pisadas de alguien, me gire y me encontré con la única persona que no deseaba ver.

-Ángela – esboce con una extraña combinación de miedo, satisfacción y… lastima.

_**XXX**_

_**Hola!**_

_**Note que ya están pidiendo cuentas a las acciones de Edward y créanme, ya vendrán solo esperen unos cuantos caps mas!**_

_**Saludos!!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Aclaración****: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados son míos, pertenecen a la gran Sthepenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y hago esta historia, basada en su historia**

**8.- Compro… ¿Compromiso?**

-Ángela, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte con un extraño sentimiento de lastima en mi pecho, pero no podía ser tan hipócrita para decir que sentía culpa por besar a Edward, en realidad sentía alegría.

-Edward estuvo aquí ¿cierto? – pregunto ignorando completamente mi pregunta.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

-Bella, creo que es mi deber informarte de cómo están sucediendo las cosas

-¿De qué cosas me estás hablando?

-¿Ves eso? – dijo alzando su mano izquierda a la altura de mi nariz, tenía un hermoso anillo, no sabía porque pero me recordaba a uno que creía haber visto antes.

-Sí, lo veo Ángela, no estoy ciega, es un anillo, gran cosa ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

-Velo de cerca Bella, estoy segura de que encontraras tu propia respuesta

Volví a enfocar mi mirada en su anillo, era realmente hermoso, y me seguía pareciendo familiar… entonces me acorde, ese anillo fue el que Edward me mostro y me dijo que algún día me lo daría a mí como compromiso y que nos casaríamos. El anillo de Esme. Edward le había propuesto matrimonio a Ángela, había hecho todo lo contrario a terminar con ella. El no me amaba.

Ángela debió notar la expresión en mi rostro, no tardo mucho para bajar su brazo y guardar sus manos en los bolsillos. Creía haber escuchado una pequeña risa de victoria en su boca. Ella estaba disfrutando este momento.

-No quería que las cosas llegaran a este punto pero, Bella, yo amo a Edward y no hay forma en este mundo que haga que nos separemos, ¿sabes cómo nos divertíamos de ti?, ¿crees que aquella vez que nos encontraste en la cama, fue la única? Ja, por favor, llevábamos mucho tiempo riéndonos de ti, alguna vez te preguntaste, ¿porque jamás te fue a buscar o te llamo? Era y es obvio, amiga, el está con quien debió de estar desde un principio:_ conmigo_

-A eso viniste, ¿a decirme que Edward esta con quien debería de estar? Genial, ya lo has dicho, ahora retírate mi casa, si no quieres que yo misma lo haga – las lagrimas comenzaban a amenazarme con salir de mis ojos, tuve que sostener las ganas de liberarlas y tratar de pasar el nudo que sentía en la garganta.

-Lo lamento de verdad que si…

-Ángela – la interrumpí – deja de mentir ¿Qué has ganado? Nada, si consideras a Edward un premio que vale mucho, deja me decirte lo equivocada que estas, felicidades lo tienes. Pero deja de mentir diciendo que lo sientes, porque no es así, no lo sentiste cuando me engañaste con él, cuando los días siguientes después de estar con él – derrame la primera lágrima – me mirabas a la cara ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Qué tan grado de perra fría eres para no sentir ni una pizca de vergüenza? – Hice una pausa pasa suspirar y levemente sonreír – la verdad no quiero saber la respuesta.

-Tienes razón, jamás lo sentí. – admitió al fin.

Cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza varias veces, antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a acercarme a la puerta.

-¿Te irás? Por qué de ser tú, ten por seguro que lo haría – dijo con una cara de fingido dolor y pena

-Sí, Ángela, me iré, no sé cuando, pero ten por seguro que lo hare.

Entre a la casa y cerré la puerta lo más fuerte que pude, Charlie abrió los ojos demostrando preocupación, me extendió los brazos y no hacía falta que me lo digiera., yo corrí a ellos, de nuevo lloraba por él, no lo merecía, lo sé, pero ¿Cómo le digo al corazón que deje de sangrar por él? Fui una total estúpida por volver a creer en Edward el jamás cambiaria y eso estaba más que demostrado.

-Papá soy una estúpida, ¿Por qué volví a creer en él?

-Bella, no sé lo que te haya dicho Ángela, pero deberías de hablar con Edward.

-No, eso sería lo último que haría, porque le creería todo y… no, no, no puedo.

-Bella, no cometas los mismos errores que cometiste un año atrás, te fuiste sin hablar las cosas con él y mira que sucedió.

-Me tengo que ir, prometí que lo haría cuando estuvieras bien y lo estas ahora, así que no veo caso que siga aquí, tengo trabajo allá.

-De acuerdo hija, no te retengo mas. Vamos te ayudo a empacar

Ambos subimos y en menos de veinte de minutos mi maleta estaba lista, Charlie me convenció de quedarme por lo menos en la cena, acepte y como regalo de "despedida" que él la preparara.

-Papá, no quiero que pienses que soy débil, pero probablemente eso parezca, si, en cierto modo, estoy huyendo de nuevo, pero también pienso en mi trabajo – Charlie asintió – además de que tengo que hablar con Jacob, aunque no esté con Edward, no puedo seguir con él, privándolo de que otra lo ame como se lo merece, yo no podre hacerlo.

-Yo no te juzgo Bells, jamás lo he hecho, eres mi hija, pero te repito que deberías escuchar a Edward.

-Lo hare, lo prometo, pero no ahora, tal vez dentro de otro año, en la casa de los Cullen.

Ambos reímos sobre la ironía del comentario. Me costó mucho despedirme de mi padre, pero me sentía feliz el saber que lo dejaba sano. Tome un taxi hasta el aeropuerto, tome un último suspiro antes de abordar el avión.

-

-

-

-

-

-Jacob, de verdad necesitamos hablar – le rogué por quinta vez – no puedes evadirme por siempre.

-Bella, ya sé lo que dirás que intentaste, no puedes amarme y que al encontrarte con Cullen de nuevo, terminaste enamorándote de el de nuevo, o tal vez te diste cuenta de que nunca dejaste de.

-De verdad lo siento Jacob, pero no puedo cumplirte esta promesa.

-¿Estas con el ahora?

-No – dije severa.

-¿Lo estarás? – levanto su rostro y sabia que lo estaba matando por dentro.

-No… lo sé, yo no lo sé.

-De acuerdo, Bella, mañana paso y saco mis cosas del apartamento – esto no podía ser peor, me sentía terrible, pero no podía seguir con Jacob.

-No te preocupes por eso, yo ya lo hice con mis cosas, recuerdo que tu pagaste más cantidad por el que yo, así que te corresponde.

-Lo prometiste, prometiste que jamás volverías con Edward y te creí, fui un tonto – me sorprendió ver como saco el tema a relucir, me restregaba en la cara que no fui capaz de cumplir mi promesa y me dolía ver la tristeza en su rostro, en una forma si "amaba" a Jacob, pero no era amor en sí.

-Lo lamento ¿de acuerdo? Yo no planee nada de esto, de verdad espero que un día puedas perdonarme

No espere por la respuesta de Jacob, porque no pensé que me la diera, me gire y camine hacia la puerta. Creo haber escuchado como sollozaba y me mataba la idea de saber que era por mí, Jacob no lo merecía, pero a la larga hubiera sido peor estar con él sin amor y quitarle la oportunidad de sentirse amado, justo como yo me sentía… por Edward. Al salir de su oficina observe a la asistente de Jacob, Karla una mujer muy hermosa con la que me llevaba muy bien, pero tenía cierta tristeza en los ojos, me miro y me dedico una sonrisa, antes de agachar la cabeza y continuar con su trabajo.

No me costó mucho trabajo encontrar un hotel y pedir pasar el fin de semana, tenía que conseguir un nuevo departamento, no pensaba volver a Forks. Ya dentro de mi habitación, llame a Charlie.

-¿Diga?

-Hola, papá, ya estoy en Phoenix, por el momento estoy en un hotel pero ten por seguro que ya encontrare un apartemente.

-¿Debería alegrarme? – mi padre y su "lindo" humor

-Papá, se lo que hago, no deseo volver a hablar de Edward.

-De acuerdo – pareció resignado

Colgué con él, pero antes me asegure de darle el número del hotel, mi número de cuarto y la dirección. Me sorprendió la insistencia con la que me hacia darle toda esta información, pero supuse que era porque así son los padres sobre protectores y más un jefe de policía. Dormí por horas, deseado poder borrar los últimos días de mi vida. Borrar a Edward.

_**XXXX**_

_**Hola!**_

_**SORPRESA!!!!!!! Sé que les dije que Ángela no era mala, pero créame también engaño a la autora de esta historia (:P) Si resulto ser mala persona, tal vez sus verdaderos sentimientos vinieron a flote al saber que Edward estaba dispuesto a regresar con la única persona que tuvo que estar desde el principio…Bella.**_

_**Me da gusto de que tengan curiosidad por saber lo que paso y porque Charlie parece defender a Edward, solo espero que les parezca que son buenas razones para justificar lo que hizo.**_

_**Pongan atención con el nuevo personaje de Karla (^^)**_

_**También les informo que voy a estar subiendo cap diariamente, como se habrán dado cuenta lo hago desde el sábado, es porque ya tengo la historia completa y tal vez me decida en sacar la segunda pero ahora con el POV de Edward. Tal vez… aun no me decido, creo que segundas partes no son buenas, pero me di cuenta de que les puede quedar la curiosidad de saber cómo fue que:**_

_**1.- Edward se "consoló" con Ángela (yo también la odio jaja)**_

_**2.- Como fue que Edward "termino con Ángela" (según Ángela eso no paso, pues en su lugar le propuso matrimonio)**_

_**3.- Que pensó y sintió Edward cuando se entero de que volvía Bella y (si en los capítulos siguientes nos les queda claro) el porqué Edward tenía una actitud arrogante con ella en la fiesta de Esme.**_

_**4.- También dentro de un o tal vez dos capítulos más, Edward hablara muy serio con Ángela (por una futura acción que ella hará) y como todo esto es POV de Bella, ella no sabrá lo que pasara y COMO será la "platica" entre Ed y Ángela.**_

_**De todos modos aun falta por terminar la historia, aunque ya la tengo. Aun hay tiempo para pensar en la segunda parte.**_

_**Saludos! Y gracias a todas por leerme y mas por dejarme sus reviews. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Aclaración****: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados son míos, pertenecen a la gran Sthepenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y hago esta historia, basada en su historia**

9.- Explicaciones

Era viernes en la tarde, y en cielo daba la pinta de que una gran lluvia azotaría Phoenix, lastima, me recordaría a Forks.

Daba unas cuantas vueltas por el cuarto de hotel, por más que quería olvidarme de Edward y de Ángela, no podía. Me termine acostando en la gran cama y clave mi mirada en el techo, si que estaba siendo patética tratando de contar cuántos clavos se podían alcanzar a ver. Era increíble el poder que Edward tenia sobre mí, con solo unos cuantos besos había tambaleado mi mundo.

Tocaron a la puerta de mi habitación y pensé que era el típico servicio a cuarto, me levante de la cama y abrí la puerta… hubiera deseado nunca haberlo hecho.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – con solo una mirada, una maldita mirada y ya estaba sudando.

Edward no me contesto, como ya se estaba haciendo típico en el, me planto un salvaje beso en los labios y yo intentaba sepárame con todas las fuerzas que podía tener, gruñía de desagrado y le intentaba pegar en el pecho, pero todo parecía provocarlo más para que me besara incluso más urgente. Nos separamos por la falta de aire y no fui capaz de levantar la cara, extraño, yo no tenía por qué apenarme, o tal vez si, por ser una idiota en dejar que me besara.

Me introdujo en la habitación y cerró la puerta con llave. Iba a gritarle y de nuevo me beso a la fuerza, esta vez su lengua rozaba la mía y no pude resistir por mucho, la acepte y comenzamos un vals único… esperen se supone que yo no lo iba a perdonar.

-Basta – me atreví a decir tomando un poco de cordura y respirando agitadamente. - ¿Qué te crees?

-Bella, de verdad comienzo a odiar este hobbie que tienes – estallo en carcajadas y levante una ceja.

-Edward no creo que el que estés aquí sea lo mejor, así que vuelve a Forks, pierdes tu tiempo aquí.

-Bella, ¿serias tan amable de dejarme hablar? – aun tenía ese gesto de arrogancia en su rostro.

-Nada de lo que me digas hará que cambie de opinión sobre ti y sobre… mí

-De acuerdo, entonces si estas tan segura entonces ¿Qué puedes perder si me escuchas? ¿Tienes miedo de darte cuenta que nos pudimos haber ahorrado todo este tiempo?

No conteste, creo que le había dado al clavo, eso era, tenía miedo a ver que por estúpido perdimos tiempo juntos, pero no podía olvidarme de las palabras de Ángela. Recordé a mi padre pidiéndome una oportunidad para Edward, decidí hacerlo, así acabaría con esto de una vez por todas.

-Tienes solo esta vez para explicarme, solo esta Edward.

-Gracias – tomo mis manos y me condujo a la cama, nos sentamos con las manos entrelazadas, me trata quitar de ese agarre, pero Edward lo hizo más profundo y regalo una sonrisa torcida.

-no pensé que me fueras a dar la oportunidad de hacerlo – dijo un poco sorprendido y haciendo un pequeño y lindo puchero, Dios!, sería imposible concentrándome si sigue haciendo esos gestos tan lindos.

-y yo no pensé que te daría la oportunidad

-se que no es una excusa y mucho menos una justificación, pero todo empezó cuando tú me ponías en segundo lugar, yo también tenía trabajo Bella, pero aun así, me daba mis tiempos para estar contigo, siempre que tú me dejabas plantado o me llamabas para cancelar, Ángela me consolaba, no mentiré diciendo que no me daba cuenta de que era lo que ella quería de mi, pero ella nunca intento otra cosa, no pensé bien las cosas cuando la llame para que viniera a mi casa, esa noche que se suponía la pasaríamos juntos, pero después de hablar un rato sobre ti, algo se desato en mi y no controle lo que sentía, si, me acosté con ella, pero puedo decirte que no hubo ningún acto de amor entre nosotros dos, al menos no de mi parte, cuando tu nos descubriste te perseguí para que me escucharas, pero tú solo me abofeteaste y huiste, trate de ir a tu casa, pero Charlie, me dijo que estabas en Phoenix, sabía que el tenia tu dirección y me la dio

-¿Qué? ¿Charlie te dio mi dirección de Phoenix?

-Bella, déjame terminar,

-de acuerdo

-me fue imposible ir de inmediato por ti a Phoenix, por el trabajo, en todo ese tiempo evite a Ángela, no respondía sus llamadas, mail, o visitas, simplemente no quería verla, una semana después cuando pude ir a te vi, desde el fondo de la calle donde tienes tu casa allá, abrasada de… Jacob, entonces todo en mi, dio clic, entendí que ponías de pretexto el trabajo para no estar conmigo, que tu huida de Forks porque me viste con Ángela, también había sido un pretexto para irte con Jacob…

-no puedo creer que hayas pensado eso de mí, yo jam…

-aun no termino, Bella, después de verte con él, volví a Forks, y Ángela estaba en la puerta de mi casa, me fue inútil seguir evitándola y además, ella no tenía la culpa de nada, pensé: "si Bella, está haciendo su vida con otro, porque yo no" se que yo fui el que engaño, pero tu descuidaste la relación, ambos tenemos un grado de culpa.

-Edward, debiste de decirme que te estabas sintiendo en segundo lugar en mi vida, eso jamás fue cierto, y lo de Jacob, no sé que en momento te refieras, posiblemente fue cuando le me abrazada por el trabajo que acaba de conseguir,… te mentí Edward – el levanto su mirada encontrándose con la mía – es vez que nos reencontramos en la casa de tus padres, te dije que llevaba casi un año saliendo con Jacob, te mentí para que no supieras que aun… te amo. Yo pensé que todo este tiempo nunca me habías querido y por eso nunca fuste a buscarme

-¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso?, ¿no fueron suficientes los actos o las palabras que te regalara para que no quedara duda de que te amaba?

-lo siento tanto – este era justo lo que tanto temía, enterarme de que ambos habíamos perdido tanto tiempo juntos por no aclarar las cosas, mi padre tenía tanta razón. Ahora sabía que había sido él quien le había dado esta dirección a Edward, tenía que agradecérselo infinitamente cuando lo volviera a ver.

-yo también lo siento, siento haber sido un estúpido que te hiso llorar y sufrir tanto, jamás me lo perdonare. ¿No crees que merezcamos ser felices, después de todo lo que paso? Por fin tenemos claro que fue lo que ocurrió, que fue lo que hiso que nos alejáramos.

Edward me tomó de la cintura y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer toda mi espalda mientras sus labios dejaron los míos y comenzaban a viajar por mi cuello y hombros dando pequeñas mordidas por donde pasaban, cuando sus labios llegaron a los tirantes de mi blusa no lo dudo ni un segundo y comenzó a bajarlos con sus dientes – en eso algo dentro de mi decidió que era momento de tomar el control – comencé a meter mis manos por debajo de su camisa para deleitarme con su bien torneado abdomen, sentí como se estremecía ante mi tacto por lo que continué con mi trabajo – cuando de repente sentí sus manos abandonar mi espalda y se introdujeron debajo de mi blusa, acariciando mi vientre, conforme avanzaba rozó levemente mis pechos, hasta hacerme abandonar su abdomen y levantar las manos para permitirle quitarme la blusa – dejándome solo con el sujetador – se me quedo viendo con una mirada que me mostraba que le gustaba lo que tenía ante sus ojos – por lo que me sonroje y él río levemente – acortó la distancia que nos separaba y pegó sus labios con los míos, nos besamos con urgencia y demasiada pasión, tenía sus manos en mi cintura apretándome más contra su cuerpo, en eso caí en la cuenta que él aún tenía su camisa puesta por lo que lleve mis manos hacía la cintilla y comencé a levantarla dejando al descubierto su bien torneado torso, llegue nuevamente a sus labios y lo bese con toda la pasión que me recorría en esos instantes, pero esta ocasión decidí ir más allá, comencé a bajar mis labios llegando a su quijada, dejando pequeños besos en el recorrido – se estremeció ante mis caricias – continué besándole el cuello , donde me perdí por unos momentos, hasta finalmente llegar a su pecho, el cual bese, lamí y mordisquee, ante eso me tomo fuertemente de la cintura y me cargó, haciéndome enredar mis piernas alrededor de su cintura – continuamos besándonos frenéticamente, separándonos solo cuando era realmente necesario para respirar – sus manos recorrieron nuevamente mis espalda, mientras su boca besaba mis labios, cuello y hombros, yo seguía disfrutando de sus besos y caricias me separe un poco y le bese, a la vez que mis manos se enredaban en su cabello y jugaban con él, eso lo ínsito mas y mas, apretó fuertemente mi cintura y me arrojo a la cama quedando el encima mío, se incorporo dejándome completamente mojada con prisa se quito sus pantalones y bóxers también, permitiéndome admirar su perfecta y hermosa anatomía.

Volvió a posicionarse encima mío, sus dedos subieron lentamente desde mis muslos hasta mis senos, pareció un animal salvaje cuando con los dientes me quito el sujetador y lo arrojo dejos de la cama

Devoro mis senos, mis hombros, mientras sentía como su miembro se endurecía más y más y yo sentía que moriría de sobreexcitación.

Me cuerpo lo extrañaba

Necesitaba volver a sentir eso que tanto me volvía loca, su cuerpo junto al mío, que me besara, abrasara y que me hiciera suya de nuevo.

-Edward… - dije apartándome solo un centímetro de su boca

-mmm… - esa fue su gran respuesta, me reí por lo bajo pensando que el también había extrañado mi cuerpo.

-te amo.

-yo jamás deje de hacerlo, siempre te he amado, nunca dejara de ser.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció con esa confesión, tome su cuello y lo hale hacia mí para plantarle un extremo beso, comencé a sentir su duro miembro entre mis piernas y no pude evitar abrirlas.

Edward me penetro con ansia, ambos gemimos de placer, pude ver sus ojos llenos de pasión, y esto hiso que me excitara mas, no pude resistir y clave mis uñas en su espalda. El mordía, besaba, succionaba y acariciaba mis senos, subió hasta mi cuello y ya estando a la altura de mi cara, la acaricio y beso dulcemente

-te extrañe tanto – dijo con la vos entrecortada y arque mi espalda mostrándole todo el placer que me estaba brindando.

Salió de mí para embestirme con más fuerza y fiereza, pero yo quería más de él, quería que entrara por completo, baje mis manos desde su espalda hasta su trasero y lo empuje hacia mí. Gritamos y yo quede encima de él, me senté aun con su miembro dentro de mí, comencé a dar círculos estando sobre él, tenía su mirada en la mía, y en ocasiones bajaba a mis senos.

-BELLA – grito – ya no resisto.

Salió de mí y me tomo de la cintura, me empujo hacia atrás y caímos de la cama, el sobre mí, ahora estábamos en el piso de la habitación, completamente desnudos.

Fue el día más erótico e mi vida. Edward me hacia suya de una manera tan exquisita que me hice pensar que jamás había sentido tanto placer. Una vez fuera de mi, baje mi mano de su espalda hasta llegar a su miembro, lo acaricie y lo frote suavemente, lo que provocaba que el emitiera gritos bestiales, giramos y ahora el estaba encima de mí, puso sus manos en el frio piso, a la altura de mi cabello y se introdujo en mi de una forma bestial que hiso que gritara tan fuerte que me dolió la garganta, Edward me callo el grito, poniendo sus labios sobre los míos, comenzamos a hacer sonidos y movimiento que solo hacia crecer más nuestra excitación, hasta que llegamos juntos al orgasmo.

Desperté al sentir una sensación agradable y cosquillada en mi espalda, me gire y Edward estaba desnudo en la cama, con la sabana tapando su entrepierna, mientras que yo estaba boca abajo.

-espero no haberte decepcionado

-no lo hiciste, de hecho me sorprendiste

-bella, jamás dejare que te vuelvas a ir de mi

-no será necesario, porque yo no iré de ti

Se acerco y comenzó a besarme mientras se posicionaba encima de mí.

-Tenemos este cuarto de hotel para todo el fin de semana, solo nosotros dos

-Edward, sabes que debemos de volver a Forks, debemos de dar explicaciones, además no puedo dejar solo a Charlie.

-mi dulce y tierna bella, no estaremos aquí de por vida, solo será el fin de semana y Charlie no estar solo, lo deje a cargo de Esme.

-¿lo tenias planeado, verdad?

-no te iba a dejar ir esta ves

Pasamos todo el día en la cama, juntos recordando los felices tiempos, y haciendo planes como antes lo hacíamos.

El domingo en la mañana pedimos servicio a la habitación, habíamos decidido no salir para nada de ella, y además no vestir ningún tipo de prenda, a menos que alguien tocara a la puerta, Edward se puso una bata y recibió la comida, esa día volvimos a hacer el amor como locos, no hubo parte de mi cuerpo que no fuera explorado, besado y acariciando por Edward.

El lunes tomamos el primer vuelo a Forks, era tiempo de enfrentar a los demás, a estas alturas, no me importaba Ángela me dolía pensar que Edward la utilizó por soledad, dos veces, pero ella sabía que allí no había amor, no por parte de Edward, ahora sabía que su corazón siempre fue mío.

_**XXXX**_

_**LISTO! Edward ya dio las explicaciones**_

_**Espero que les parezcan razonables porque esto ya lo tenía en la mente, el porqué Edward engaño a Bella y siguió con Ángela. Hay que decirle a Edward que no crea es esos "clics" porque muchas veces las cosas se mal entienden.**_

_**Por favor, no sean malas conmigo sobre el lemmon, es el primero y pienso mejorar. Gracias a BellsCullenS que me ayudo en el (I love you honey)**_

_**NOTA:**_

_**En la introducción de la historia Bella dice "Tu pro.." y es silenciada por el "Shhh" de Edward, esa parte entra aquí, solo que no la puse porque no le veía el caso. Otra cosa ese "pro…" Bella se refiere a "prometida" recuerden el anillo que Ángela tenia (que por cierto ya está el link en mi perfil) y viene una "platica" entre Edward y Ángela que era la que les decía que no puede ser contada en esta historia porque es POV de Bella**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Aclaración****: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados son míos, pertenecen a la gran Sthepenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y hago esta historia, basada en su historia**

10.- Favor

Edward estaba durmiendo a mi lado, trataba de reírme lo más bajo que podía, se veía tan tierno. Pero de repente sentí un estrujón en mi corazón y de inmediato pensé en Jacob, tenía que hacer algo por él y entonces recordé este ultimo día que lo había visto y en… busque mi celular tratando de no despertar a Edward.

-¿Hola?

-¡Hola!, Jacob debemos decidir qué haremos con el departamento y con los muebles, te espero en el restaurante a las ocho

-Bella, para repartirnos los bienes del hotel no necesitamos vernos – aun pude sentir el rencor en sus palabras.

-Jacob, es lo mejor, tal vez sea incomodo pero también será una despedida y de verdad quiero lo mejor para ti.

-De acuerdo – y colgó, aun sabía que no estaba del todo convencido, pero le tenía una enorme sorpresa que deseaba que le fuera a agradar y algún día hasta quizás agradecer.

Tenias otra llamada que hacer, probablemente la más importante…

-

-

-

-

-

-Bella, ¿estás segura de esto? – Karla estaba casi muerta de los nervios y la podía entender, estaba a punto de confesar sus sentimientos al hombre que llevaba mucho tiempo amando en secreto, no cualquiera se anima a hacerlo.

-Vamos, Karla, estas hermosa y ten por seguro que todo saldrá bien – le intentaba dar ánimos pero pude ver como no parecieron ayudarle mucho, reí por lo bajo – No puedes quedarte aquí por siempre, sabes que tienes que salir no me digas que después de todo lo que costó convencerlo de venir te vas a arrepentir de último minuto, ¿lo dejaras plantado?

-Creo que llego el momento – admitió dando un muy largo suspiro y comenzando a dar pasos pequeños, yo mientras tanto junte mi manos rogando al cielo que todo saldrá bien y alguien más se sintiera dichosa como yo lo hacía.

Karla llego a su destino y juro que no respire hasta que me complació la expresión en la cara de Jacob, estaba sorprendido de ver quien estaba a su lado, y de cómo lucia. Karla esta deslumbrante pude ver desde donde me encontraba escondida que Jacob tuvo que parpadear unas cuantas veces hasta ofrecerle asiento a Karla. Tome mi celular.

-¿Si? – contesto Jacob, el no sabía que yo lo estaba observado y el no podía quitar los ojos de Karla, ni si quiera si había fijado quien estaba llamando

-Abre los ojos y no desperdicies más lo que has estado haciendo desde hace cuanto tiempo. Espero y algún día me perdones.

Colgué el celular y la cara de Jacob no tenia palabras, se la había ido el color de la cara. Se despego el celular y miro la pantalla, sus ojos se abrieron por la impresión, levanto su rostro y se encontró con el de Karla quien le sonría tímidamente. Jacob sonrío y sus ojos brillaron.

-

-

-

-

-

-¿Lista, Cupido? – pregunto Edward pegando su cuerpo al mío y besando en la cabeza.

-Sí creo que sí, espero saber que paso, Edward tuviste que haberlo visto parecía feliz pero sorprendido al mismo tiempo ¿Qué habrá pasado?

-No lo sé amor, no puedo leer las mentes

Ambos estallamos en carcajadas y tomados de la mano abordamos el avión de regreso a Forks, tenía una visita que hacerle a mi padre.

_**XXXX**_

_**HOLA!!**_

_**Lo se, cap suuuper cortito, pero esto ocurre antes de que Bella y Edward regresen a Forks para hablar con Charlie, además de que Edward tiene que hablar con Ángela (platica que verán si me convence la idea de hacer esta historia en el POV de Edward). Aun falta saber que paso con Karla y Jacob (^^) y que sucederá con Ángela.**_

_**Saludos y gracias a todas!!!!!!!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Aclaración****: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados son míos, pertenecen a la gran Sthepenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y hago esta historia, basada en su historia**

**11.- Cosas claras.**

Todo el tiempo sostuvo mi mano, y me dedicaba dulces y tiernas miradas, abordamos juntos el avión y caí dormida casi de inmediato, Edward me ofreció su hombro para tener más comodidad y con sus brazos rodeando mi cintura, fue más que obvio que si estuve cómoda. Desperté y encontré a Edward jugando con mis cabellos, alce me rostro, buscando su mirada y sin pensarlo dos veces me beso.

Debía de estar loca, de todos modos últimamente no estaba pensando muy sensatamente, pero Edward tenia ese don sobre mí, lo mire de forma traviesa y me levante de mi asiento, intente caminar lo mas sensualmente que pude y me gire a verlo antes de entrar al baño del avión, levanto y una ceja y alzo un dedo.

Entre al baño y abrí la llave del agua para refrescarme, me tomo unos minutos relajarme y seguir adelante con "mi sexy plan", después tocaron sutilmente a la puerta y no me demore en abrirla, sabía que era mi Edward.

-Eres traviesa ¿lo sabías? – dijo haciendo una carita que no recordaba de él, era simplemente irresistible

-¿Y si te digo que eres tu quien hace que lo sea? – me acerque más a él para no dejar nada de espacio entre nosotros, recordé que al le fascinaba que yo tomara el control así que mordí un poco su oreja y con mis dientes la estire un poco.

-Bella, ¿aquí? Jamás pensé que eras la clase de chica que lo quiere hacer en el baño del avión – estaba riendo un poco nervioso, preferí no contestar y con un de mis manos fui bajando lenta y tranquilamente por todo su abdomen, note como su respiración se hacía más agitada, hasta que mi mano llego a su objetivo, comencé a acariciar su miembro y me percate de lo duro que ya se encontraba.

Edward me sorprendió al tomarme de los hombros y estrellarme contra el lavamanos, se me escapo un pequeño gemido por la excitación y en un movimiento rápido, me encontraba sentada ahora sobre el lavamos y Edward situado entre mis piernas, pues estas los rodeaban.

Nos despejamos rápidamente de la ropa y terminamos teniendo sexo en ese pequeño lugar. Yo salía antes que Edward y me senté en mi sitio, el hizo lo mismo minutos después y afortunadamente nadie pareció notarlo.

-Mírate amor, estas roja – dijo Edward dando una risita que parecía más bien una dulce melodía.

-¿Ya habías hecho algo así antes? – en cuanto formule la pregunta me arrepentí, ninguna novia quería saber que fue lo que hizo su novio antes de "volver" con ella.

-¿De verdad quieres saber? – contesto con un tono mordaz y haciendo su famosa sonrisa torcida.

-No – dije de inmediato. Edward rio y me tomo de los hombros para besarme en el nacimiento del cabello.

-No, Bella, eres la única con quien me atrevería a hacer algo así y la verdad… -giro su cabeza hacia ambos lados, asegurándose de que nadie lo oyera, me pareció un niño pequeño, pero que niño – lo disfrute – Finalizo con un puchero y no pude contener una carcajada.

Dormimos juntos, el me sujetaba fuerte de la cintura con una mano y con la otra sujetaba la mía, me percate que a pesar del tiempo, seguía teniendo el mismo aroma embriagador.

Por fin llegamos a Forks y ambos acordamos ir con mi padre, teníamos que agradecerle que estuviéramos así por él, era la segunda vez que Charlie nos ayudaba sin que me diera cuenta, el siempre supo que jamás deje de amar a Edward, por más que intentara convencer al mundo, el siempre supo la verdad.

-Gracias, Charlie –intervino Edward – jamás sabré como agradecerte por cómo me ayudaste.

-No veo el caso de que dos personas enamoradas estén separadas.

Edward y yo nos miramos como amor, después el me dio un corto pero dulce beso en los labios y se despidió, el también tendría que arreglar las cosas con Ángela. Después de lo que había sucedido, el se encontraba sumamente enojado con ella, además de que había tomado el anillo de su madre.

-papa, soy tan feliz, creí que esa felicidad se había acabado cuando había terminado con Edward, pero… estoy tan feliz – dije entre carcajadas.

-me alegro tanto hijita – Charlie me estrecho en sus brazos, y me beso con ternura en la frente.

-papa, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que le diste mi dirección de Phoenix a Edward?

-el me explico todo, y yo simplemente no resistí verlo como estaba, me rogaba por tu dirección, y supe que no mentía, al decir que te amaba, así que lo hice, le di la dirección, solo que nunca supe porque cuando el regreso, tu no venias con él, y más aun cuando lo vi con Ángela.

-el día que fue a buscarme malentendió un abraso que tuve con Jacob, ambos fuimos tan tontos, yo pensando que no le importe porque no fue a buscarme, pero en verdad si lo hizo.

-Creo que eso lo deduje cuando vi que ustedes no solucionaron nada.

-Papá, ahora me puedes decir que fue lo que viste cuando yo estaba en Phoenix

-Sí, supongo que ya es tiempo.

-Te escucho

-Yo me percate de que el auto de Ángela pasaba muy seguido por aquí, de hecho podía jurar que a veces parecía estacionarse en frente o un poco mas lejos como tratando de averiguar algo. Después una vez que fui a la cafetería cerca de la estación de policías vi como Ángela y Edward hablaban, el parecía irritado y ella parecía que le estaba pidiendo una oportunidad. Cuando Edward vino ese día a pedirme tu dirección, lo hice y tiempo después cuando lo volví a ver de nuevo en Forks, el ya estaba en una… "relación", si es que a eso se le puede llamar así. Fue cuando supuse que tu y no lo perdonaste o algo por el estilo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que si a "eso" se le puede llamar relación?

-Nunca vi que tuvieran citas, y tu sabes que Forks no es un gran pueblo, todos nos conocemos entre nosotros y tampoco hay muchos lugares aquí, también se que jamás salieron del pueblo juntos, ni a Por Ángeles, en ese tiempo Edward aun vivía con sus padres y me constaba verlo más con ellos que con su "pareja"

-Entonces fue como si ellos dos…

-Solo estuvieran "juntos" por estarlo, no solo por ser tu padre puedo notar esto Bella: el te ama a ti, sus miradas hacia a ti son tan distintas hacia las que tiene con Ángela, y recuerda que aunque no parezca, también fui joven hija, y se comprender a un hombre enamorado que se equivoco.

En el momento en que tu padre te dice que un hombre te ama, sabes que es verdad, los padres son celosos por naturaleza y muchas veces les cuesta ver a sus hijas haciendo sus vidas, pero Charlie me demostraba que era un excelente padre. Solo pude volver a sus brazos y disfrutar de la inmensa felicidad que sentía.

-Bella, mi enfermedad me enseño algo que siento debo compartir contigo. No sé cuantos años mas voy a estar a tu lado para apoyarte y acompañarte en tu camino, pero debes prometerme que harás lo que tengas que hacer para ser feliz, no te detengas por nado o nadie, y que serás tu lo mas importante en tu vida, teniendo en cuenta a Edward, porque sé que la tu felicidad esta con el

- Lo prometo

_**XXX**_

_**Hola!!**_

_**Sorry por no actualizar ayer, pero salí de visita a mi abuelita y no me dio tiempo de regresar a tiempo para subir cap.**_

_**Mientras pasa esta plática de Bella/Charlie; Edward/Ángela también están teniendo otra platica, pero recuerden que aquí no se "leera" por ser POV de Bella**_

_**Se me paso como dato decirles que tengo a una amiga que es TEAM JACOB y en ella me inspire para crear a Karla ^^**_

_**Perdón de nuevo, por no subir cap ayer, pero se los compensare, porque más tarde subiré el cap 11 y el FINAL de la historia**_

_**Los saludo mas tarde.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Aclaración****: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados son míos, pertenecen a la gran Sthepenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y hago esta historia, basada en su historia**

**12. Final **

Ya estábamos todos reunidos en el gran comedor de la casa de los Cullen, los padres de mi novio por más de cinco años: Edward.

Hoy festejábamos la navidad, como ya era costumbre. Emmett, hermano de Edward y Rosalie, mi mejor y más leal amiga, llevaban tres años de feliz matrimonio y hace apenas unos meses Rose nos había dado la sorpresa de estar embarazada, ahora llevaba siete meses. Y su parto estaba programado para ser a finales de febrero. Emmett no podía estar más feliz.

Alice, la única mujer Cullen y hermana más pequeña de Edward. Estaba comprometida con Jasper, un rubio que no tenía el gusto de conocer cuando fui la novia de Edward por primera vez. Ahora estábamos todos vueltos locos con los exagerados preparativos de boda de Alice, y con las exigencias del embarazado de Rose.

Mi padre, a quien le debía la felicidad que estaba viviendo ahora con mi pareja, estaba saliendo adelante del fallido matrimonio que tuvo con mi madre. Desde aquella vez que lo vi en el hospital con la enferma se hicieron inseparables y a pesar de que Charlie había superado exitosamente su enfermedad, siempre daba una excusa para ir y así poderla ver. Su nombre era Claudia y era una mujer muy cálida, tanto como Esme. La relación de Charlie y Claudia se hiso formal cuando ella se fue a vivir con mi padre. Al principio me sorprendió un poco y me asusto la idea de que Charlie fuera pasar por lo mismo, pero Edward siempre me hacía pensar en que el estaba feliz.

Hace poco me encontré con Jacob en un viaje que tuve por Phoenix me conto de que su vida había cambiado desde esa cita que le arregle con Karla. Ya había fijado la fecha de boda y hasta me dijo que me enviaría la invitación, no me sentí incomoda, si no feliz de saber que aunque hice sufrir a Jacob, termine dándole un regalo único en la vida: la posibilidad de ser amado y el era muy amado por Karla, su ahora, feliz prometida.

Ángela… Ángela, aunque no puedo decir que le deseaba lo mejor, tampoco le deseaba por lo que estaba sufriendo. Forks es un pueblo pequeño y todas las noticias se saben. Hace un año Ángela se había casado con Ben, un chico que estuvo con ambas en la universidad, pero al parecer su matrimonio no funciono. El rumor se corrió por todo el pueblo y se decía que Ben le había sido infiel con Lauren, la secretaria de su oficina. Ángela había caído en una muy profunda depresión y termino yéndose del pueblo. Lo último que supe de ella fue que había tenido un grave accidente en la carretera cuando trataba de evitar que Ben se fuera de su lado. Cuando Edward escucho eso no pudo evitar tirar una carcajada a lo que yo lo mire con desapruebo y el solo me dijo que "Ángela tenia lo que merecía" y algo así como "el mismo intento desesperado, solo que ahora con resultados más trágicos" nunca supe a que se refería con ese comentario, pero no le di importancia. Ángela había quedado sin poder mover su cuerpo desde la cintura hacia abajo. No había cura para su padecimiento.

-¿No crees que nos estamos quedando atrás, respecto a todos mi hermanos? – Edward me llamo cuando todos en la mesa parecían tener una gran discusión sobre cuál sería el nombre del primer hijo de Rose y Emmett.

-¿De qué hablas? – intente hacerme la inocente llevando un poco de sidra a mis labios.

-Solo mira, Rose y Emmett casados y hasta esperando bebe – la palabra "bebe" sonada incluso más linda en los labios de Edward – y Alice y Jasper ya están comprometidos y planeando boda ¿Cómo crees que me hace sentir eso? – termino haciendo sus pucheros que tanto me derretían.

-Ah, entonces solo lo haríamos por que nos estamos quedando atrás – me hice la ofendida y Edward comenzó a sacudir la cabeza y reír por lo bajo.

-No seas tonta amor, yo quiero unir mi vida a la tuya – ya no había nada de broma o seductividad en sus palabras, Edward estaba serio.

-De acuerdo, solo quiero que sepas que cuando me propongas matrimonio, que espero no tardes mucho – dije levantando un dedo y apuntándolo a su perfecta sonrisa – no uses el mismo anillo que con…

-Ni lo menciones, ese anillo ya no está más con nosotros.

Nos comenzamos a besar y mis manos estaban en sus mejillas, con mis dedos los acariciaba suavemente y el momento no podía ser más perfecto si no fuera por…. Emmett

-Hey chicos, no nos quiten protagonismo ¿de acuerdo?, Ves Rose nosotros nos embarazamos y ellos quieren hacer lo mismo.

Me sonroje inmediatamente y Edward solo rio gloriosamente, Esme reprendió a su hijo mayor y Rose no hacía otra cosa que no fuera despegar su tenedor de la comida. Wow! Si que comía mucho últimamente.

Entre bromas y risas, regaños y quejas de la familia reunida. Se decidió el nombre del futuro bebe Cullen

Si es niña se llamaría Holly

Si es niño su nombre seria Patrick

Después de la cena y antes del poster sorpresa de este año. Edward tomo mi mano y nos disculpamos antes de retirarnos caminamos un poco y por el frio que hacía no pude evitar titiritar un poco, mi novio tan caballeroso como siempre se quito su chaqueta de cuero quedando con un suéter azul, coloco su chaqueta sobre mis hombros y su aroma se impregnaba con el mío.

-¿Sabes? – Me pregunto sentándose en un tronco de árbol caído, un poco lejos de su casa – Siempre he pensado en como llamaría a mis hijos

Me quede helada, y no por el clima de la navidad, era por la indirecta que creía haber captado. Edward quería tener hijos conmigo

-¿Y cuáles nombres te gustaría?– yo también había pensando en los nombres que podían tener nuestros hijos.

-Tu primero – pidió

-Si fuera niño, Eddie, por supuesto – Edward hiso una cara de horror y yo tome asiento a su lado

-Por favor, dime que es un broma – suplico juntando sus manos, aun con cara de aterrado por la idea. Yo no podía para de reír

-Sí, es broma, se cuanto odias ese nombre.

-¿Te digo que nombre he pensado yo? – Pregunto y yo asentí – siempre he soñado con tener una hija primero, aunque no me opongo a cambios – dijo mirándome a los ojos

- Y supongo que has pensado en ese nombre de niña, ¿cierto?

-Denisse – confeso

-¿Denisse? Me gusta, suena lindo y tierno. Me gusta – repetí

Entonces tenemos que esforzarnos un poco mas por esa niña, sus manos bajaron a espalda y nos acostamos en el sácate, su cuerpo sobre el mío. Me besaba dulcemente en los labios y en mi cuello se volvió un salvaje, lambia y mordisqueaba. Mis manos recorrían todo el camino de su pecho hasta sus muslos y juro que íbamos a continuar, pero como siempre hay un gracioso que termina con la magia.

-¿Qué demonios fue los que les dije? – dijo Emmett entre carcajadas – ahora, no me hagan contarle a sus futuros hijos como fue que los "hicieron" si no se mueven rápido y viene a comer el postre con nosotros.

Edward tomo mi mano y antes de me acomodo mi cabello. Nos miramos a los ojos y deposite un beso en su mandíbula.

-Eres mio de nuevo – dije cuando nuestras manos se juntaron con las mías y las colocamos en medio de nuestros corazones.

-¿De nuevo? ¿Cuándo deje de serlo? – dijo cargándome y tomando mi cuerpo para dar una pequeña vuelta alrededor de su cuerpo.

Nos esperábamos muchas navidades con los Cullen y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez la próxima no solo sería un Cullen bebe nuevo, si no… dos.

_**FIN**_

_**HOLA! DE NUEVO!**_

_**Hemos llegado al final de este fic!**_

_**Gracias a todos por leer esto y más por dejar sus comentarios, todos y cada uno de ellos me gustaron y no sé cómo decirles lo feliz que me hicieron. No pensé en terminar este fic, pero hemos llegado al final**_

_**Espero les guste y no les quede ninguna duda. Con lo de hacer la historia en el POV de Edward aun no lo sé. Pero tendré que decidirme rápido.**_

_**Espero y no se hayan defraudado con nada y que les gustara.**_

_**Gracias a todos y Saludos ^^**_

_**A BellsCullenS creo que ya sabes cuál es la sorpresa que te tenía. Te dedico el ultimo cap!!**_


End file.
